Her Joker His Ace
by Rurucadooloo
Summary: She thrives for the thrill of fighting while he thrives for the thrill of killing. She should've known better than to fall in love with a man that belongs to no one. Hisoka X OC
1. Chapter 1

**~Alright. I'm attempting to write a Hisoka fanfiction as most might have realized by now. He's particularly hard to portray so hopefully I got him down right…I own no one from Hunter x Hunter. I only own my own character- Scarlett. I hope you enjoy the story, and if any character seems out of character please let me know so I can fix it.~**

*********************

Chapter 1

Deep breath.

A rush of sensation.

She knew it would come.

She expected it.

She greeted it.

The day she'd die.

With him standing over her.

She smiled at the man she loved.

And then closed her eyes.

The roar of the excited audience boomed through out the stadium as they readied to watch the match. It was down to the last minute before the betting stalls were closed. Only a minute before the fighters would enter. Another two before the fight would actually begin.

_Deep Breath._

She stretched her slender arms back and then let them drop to her sides. Her heart pounded against her chest. Nervous? Hardly. It almost felt like old times, preparing to walk through the entrance that led to the center of the stadium where she would fight her opponent.

But it wasn't like that anymore. It wasn't about feeling alive, about making money, to build up a reputation, to protect her pride. Well maybe it is, but this time she wasn't fighting for herself. She was fighting for Gon.

"And now entering from the right- Scarlett!! With her nine wins and four loses! If she wins this she can finally become a floor master!! If not she starts from square one!!"

The audience's cheers and shouts doubled as the young woman walked in through the entrance. She ignored the barbaric statements and annoying shouts about wanting to see blood and carnage.

"Being here for the passed five years have shown us that you do not want to mess with this girl!!" The female announcer chirped into her microphone with a bit to much enthusiasm, "And now entering on the left, Hisoka!! With only six wins and no losses since he's got here!"

Scarlett hopped up onto the white tiled platform that was about two feet off the ground and watched as the man with orange hair did the same. Both stood opposing each other. Excited? Maybe a little. A man so dangerous as he was gorgeous was standing right before her. It made her insides tingle.

Once her eyes locked on with those gray narrow ones, she heard nothing around her. It was as if the whole world was put on mute. Her eyes took every detail, making sure she had him perfectly analyzed right before the referee could start the match.

He had ivory skin that was completely flawless. His narrow grey eyes were penetrating. His spiked back hair that had once been a light shade of baby blue was now a red-ish orange. It looked like it'd gone through a blizzard to make it look so perfectly in place. A pink star was painted beneath his right eye while on the left was a green tear drop giving him a rather distinct look. Standing 6'2 and with such a toned and muscular body, she felt as if she was just a twig.

His pale lips curved into a calm devious smile. She watched his eyes squinting slightly with excitement, "Long time no see."

She smirked obviously happy that she was remembered. His penetrating eyes looked her up and down.

"Oh my you look _lovely_."

The way he said it made a chill run down her spin.

"Alright both you knows the rules, first one to get 10 points or K.O's the other wins," the referee remarked to both. He held up his hands toward each, "Begin!!"

On cue Scarlett began pacing around him like a predator stalking it's prey. Hah. Hisoka her prey? That caused a mental laugh.

Yes she was strong.

Yes she was skilled.

She knew that her state now was not enough to beat him, but she didn't care. She'd always been called rash, sometimes even called stupid when it came to picking her fights.

"Hmp. You don't look so bad yourself. Though you could lose the clown get up," her voice placid. She sounded as if she was talking to him over a cup of tea.

He stood in place, unfazed by her movement. He watched her from the corner of his eyes as she circled him. The feeling of her aura emitting from her body contradicting with his made a shiver run down his spin. He let a small smile unravel on his handsome face and turned to face her his hands held out to the side and shrugged, "Oh? But it's what completes my look."

"Weirdo."

He chuckled at the black haired girl that stood confidently before him. The way she spoke so fearlessly despite the disadvantage she had with him made the bottom of his stomach bubble with excitement. Just staring at her made it hard to control himself. Those dark brown eyes that looked like a raging storm as they stayed glued on him, analyzing, observing. Another shiver made its way down his spin.

"Hurtful names are uncalled for."

She let out a snicker and 'disappeared' before his eyes. His arms automatically went up to the side of his face blocking the kick that would've dislocated his jaw. In the split second that followed he twisted his forearm securely around her leg before she had the chance to retract and attack again.

"Oh you're slower than I thought," he commented in a fake disappointed tone.

She rolled her eyes and twisted her body toward the ground stopping the fall with her hands and pushing upward letting her legs wrap around his neck and bring him down forcefully to ground. The grip he had on her disappeared and she jumped back to her feet and ran her hand over her clipped back hair making sure it was in check.

"Amazing!! Scarlett was first to score a point!! It's 1 to 0!!" the announcer shouted into her microphone.

"You aren't the only one around here who can fight in heels."

Another snicker escaped him, barely attempting in hiding his smile that would frighten just about anyone who see it. He didn't know whether to think of her as brave or stupid for being so unafraid. Either way he didn't mind. It's what made her all the more interesting.

Warm blood trickled down the side of his face from the shallow scratch he'd gotten above his left eye. The feeling of the red liquid…he dapped his forefinger and middle one on the wound, letting it soak before staring down at the blood on his fingers with excited eyes. No they weren't just excited. They almost looked crazed. It was so hard to hold back a laugh that threatened to escape him. His grey eyes rolled back momentarily feeling a boiling sensation pump through him.

He licked his lip feeling an erection build up in his white pants.

This was going to be fun.

She barely saw it coming. A second late and she'd been dead and bleeding.

Those who saw Scarlett fighting for the first time gasped. The stadium seemed to have hushed down on it's own as they attempted to comprehend how a weaponless woman could have managed to make a crow bar materialize out of thin air. The crow bar twirled in her hands knocking the cards that were thrown at her.

There was a sudden roar from the audience as if reborn at the sight of the distance completely disappearing between the two fighters. The crow bar she'd held close to her was parallel with her body, blocking the two sharp edged cards held in Hisoka's grasp. The bar went down horizontally in attempt to knock the cards out of his hands and suddenly Hisoka was right beside her . Before she had the chance to react he planted a punch in her jaw sending her skidding back from the force.

His eyes narrowed feeling a hot blast of her aura rush past him. Scarlett's red ren increased by two fold as she stood where she was her head hanging, her arms looking limp.

"A critical hit!! Hisoka Earns 2 points!! 1 to 2!"

"Fuck," she spat blood off to the side as she smirked and raised her head back up. She didn't deny the feeling like Hisoka. She greeted it. Welcomed it. This is what made her feel alive. The pain she felt. She dashed right at him swinging the heavy bar downward with all her might already expected a skilled murderer like him to block it. Her bar collided with his forearm their bodies less than an inch away for a second. She pushed forward and kneed him hard in the stomach followed by a kick to the side. She skidded to the his side in an instant trying to nail him with another hit, only to have him bend back like a bendy straw and twist while he kicked trying to get her on her side.

She rolled to the side and advanced at him. The rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins kept her fighting. She loved this.

********

She stood a good distance away from him, panting. She gripped her double edged dagger anxiously waiting Hisoka's next move. He smirked as he held out his hand and made a movement with his forefinger as if yanking Scarlett toward him. Her eyes went down to her collar bone where she felt she was being pulled. The bungee gum. Manipulating his nen to resemble traits like rubber. Once stuck to your body, good luck getting it off. What an annoying power. She held her ground feeling her heels marking the white ground beneath her black. The blade in her hand twirled and sliced through the aura freeing herself. She never thought her ability was all that great but for this fight she was glad that she could conjure up any weapon she desired that could cut through ren.

She jumped back. Her clipped back hair fell over her face. Strands stuck to the sides of her face due to the sweat. Her clothing, a simple sleeveless short gray dress and black cotton tights, were ripped and soaked in the blood she'd bleed from multiple wounds.

She frowned abandoning her fighting stance and stood up straight as she looked down at herself. The dagger disappeared.

"You ruined my dress!!" she exclaimed forgetting about the fight, "Damn it and it was the last one on sale…"

Hisoka blinked at her, not in any better shape than her. His once perfectly slicked back hair now had strands falling out of place. His flawless face was full of bruises and a bloody nose. His expression changed to skeptical. Her random comments and constant digression were most amusing. He stood upright and let out a chuckle.

"That's to bad. And it was such a nice dress."

"Then you shouldn't have ruined it!"

"I'm sorry."

She pouted a bit and gave him a glare. So she managed to rough him up. He looked like a mess but that didn't hide the fact that he could continue fighting forever. His murderous intent was still there but she never let that bother her.

"You owe me a new dress," she paused momentarily, "Actually a whole new fighting outfit…"

He blinked again staring down at her. She was talking with such seriousness over something so trivial as clothing- during a fight! The watchers were yelling angrily, confused to why the fighting had stopped and the talking began. He chuckled. She really was something.

"If you live passed this fight then I'll find it in my heart to replace your dress…although I do love the enhancements I've made to this one…" his voice a taunt. He wasn't even taking her seriously seeing how he planned to walk out of here with her blood in his hands.

He let his deck of cards fall from one hand to another and drew the top card. Joker. The corner of his smile curved into a small frown as he glanced down at the woman who stood before him.

He hesitated.

Why? He was still trying to figure that out. Not two seconds ago he was ready to take her life away. Wasn't she ripe enough? Is that why? She wasn't ready for the picking? His brows came together as he shuffled his deck of cards as he eyed her. His narrow eyes widened a bit. She was smirking at him, as if knowing the answer to his problem.

"You sound like I'm about to die."

"Sadly…"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're scary?" she spoke with nonchalance. What was she afraid of? Apparently not the sadistic murderer before her.

"A few…" he remarked a bit absent mindedly as he drew another card. He frowned again. Not the card he wanted.

"You can't kill me with a joker," She turned and raised her hand high above her head. She'd had her fun. Everyone knew what that meant and nobody liked it. Boos and angry shouts filled the stadium as she dismissed herself from the platform.

"It looks like Scarlett just forfeited! Making Hisoka the winner!! Him with 8 points while Scarlett with 7!! What a heated battle between two dangerous fighters!!"

Hisoka blinked at her back a couple of times before placing a hand on his hip.

"Maybe next time you should go with the Ace. That way…" he heard her add before she was out of ear shot.

A sadistic smile unfolded. She really knew how to leave an impression because he just found himself a new toy.

One that he wanted to break.

***********

**Yay~ end of the first chapter. Please review if you like it, because I'll only continue the story if I get feed back. Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Well I went over editing the chapter and corrected the grammar, I'm not sure if I missed any but Oh my gawd / it's embarrassing how terrible I was with mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thank you everyone for your support!

* * *

Chapter 2

It's a dream

Velvet real,

Smooth,

It's all skin deep.

The cold wall felt good against her bruised back. The ice cold water bottle she'd gotten from the vending machine caught the water vapor on the plastic surface, soaking her red palms. It soothed the burning.

She didn't realize how much he'd hurt her until after the fight was over. Her body was had just begun to feel the pain. As if all at once her muscles stiffened at the slightest movement. Did she really strain herself to keep up with him? A deep sigh escaped her pale pink lips and she slumped to the marble tiled floor. Tired. Drained. She closed her eyes.

Hisoka. His smile. His laugh. He pulled a card. Then death.

Her eyes jolted open while cold sweat ran down the sides of her face. Her heart in her throat. What was that?

"Onee-san!"

The voice of a boy called out to her. She blinked a couple of times until her vision adjusted properly. Apparently she'd been out for more than a second. Three people stood before her. Two of the three were kids no bigger than thirteen. Killua, the one with messy white hair and deep blue almond shaped eyes stood by Gon with his hands in his pockets. The kid came off as much more mature for his age. His usual laid back expression was replaced with surprise.

"You got your ass handed to you," he remarked with a taunting smirk.

With effort she managed to shrug, "Did better than you would've."

Gon, the one who'd called out to her had spiky black hair and big brown eyes that gleamed with innocence. He dressed in green shorts and a green turtle neck jacket lined in red. Usually after watching one of Scarlett's fight's he'd rush over to congratulate her with optimism and excitement. It was always amazing to watch her go all out, but this time he only managed to smile while he stared up at her with serious eyes.

"It looked like you had a lot of fun," he forced out a small awkward laugh and rubbed the back of his head, obviously anxious.

Eventually a fight between him and Hisoka was going to take place and after seeing the fight between Scarlett and Hisoka, it looked like he had no chance.

Scarlett sighed and forced her self up. With a hand on the wall to keep herself balanced she extended her hand and patted his head, "Well of course I had fun. It was a fight. That man is amazing."

It was the best fight she'd had in ages.

"And Gon, I'm 100 percent sure you can nail him in the face. He's too confident with his strength. I hope you paid attention to every thing he did. Don' let my beating go to waste."

That did the trick. He nodded at her reassurance, "Of course I won't let it go to waste Onee-san!"

"You did well."

She blinked at the man behind the boys and arched a brow, a smirk escaped her, "I know I did."

The man adjusted his rectangular shaped glasses properly on his nose and gave her a _'You're hopeless'_ expression. He stood about 5'9 with his hands behind his back. His short black hair was neatly cut with bangs that stuck out slightly. Despite his formal style he managed to look untidy.

"Do not let one complement go to your head Scarlett-chan. You still lost."

"I forfeited," she corrected him.

"Because you know you couldn't defeat him," he spoke as he took her arm around his shoulder and helped her walk, "Now come along and lets go tend to your wounds."

The velvet soft sheets of the bed beneath her felt comforting against her skin. Her messy black hair that reached down to her shoulders were dripping with water. The drops trickled down on her bare skin. Bruises on her arms and body were beginning to turn a deep purple since they hadn't been treated with ice right away.

She felt his careful hands move against her light olive colored skin as he wrapped the bandages tightly around her torso.

"Ow Wing-kun. That hurts." She winced as he tightened the bandages firmly over her ribcage.

"You have two broken ribs. It's necessary to tighten."

She opened her eyes revealing the hotel room she'd checked into. Damn. Who would've thought being a qualified hunter would get her such a luxurious place to stay in for free? The space was simple, unique, and sophisticated. The bed room contained a king sized bed with red and white sheets. It's pillows and comforters of silk and cotton where thrown to the floor, making more room for her to sit comfortably. Ready to go right to sleep as soon as her old friend was done fixing her up. The floors were tiled in black marble and carpeted with a fuzzy navy blue carpet. The walls were a dark navy blue with a lace texture. The living room that was connected with the bed room had all its furniture directed toward the glass wall that revealed a beautiful view of the lit city.

"Hey Killua, what's this?" she heard Gon ask from the bathroom she'd just taken a shower in. She raised a brow. They were 'exploring' in the bathroom?

"You don't know what a bra is?" Killua asked.

"Oh it's like what she's wearing right now?"

Her eyes widened feeling her cheeks warm up a bit, "Hey! Leave my stuff and get outta there!"

Upon her shouting they rushed out without a second to spare. Both glanced around as if nothing had happened. She eyed them carefully before pulling on a simple baggy pink shirt over her exposed torso.

"Thanks Wing-kun."

The old friend gave her a small nod and got to his feet, "You should get some rest. It'll be quiet awhile before you can fight again."

"I know," she remarked laying flat on her back, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Go shopping," Killua remarked nonchalantly ad then blinked as if realizing something, "Oh right only normal girls do that."

A pillow was sent spiraling in his direction which he caught with ease. He smirked confidently. Unafraid of messing with her.

"That's enough. Come on, Gon, Killua. We can get a bit more training done with Zushi," Wing stated already by the door. He waited patiently for the two boys to file out in front of him.

"Get well soon Onee-san!" Gon chirped with a wave as he walked out with Killua.

She gave them a smile and threw herself back onto the huge soft bed the moment the door shut behind them.

"GAH! Damn it!" she whimpered her hands going to her ribs. How could she have forgotten such an injury so quickly? She exhaled sharply and curled up beneath the cool sheets. How was she going to handle the up coming days? Maybe if she practiced more with her nen…she closed her eyes and nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Alexis!" a girl no older than twelve exclaimed her sister's name while she stared down the book she had in her hands, "Did you know that there are several types of pressure points? And depending on what you do to them can create a different effect. Like if you go for the pressure points in the lendons, ligaments, and muscles, it can temporarily immobilize the target."

Alexis who sat on the far end of the couch was busy applying nail polish on her perfectly shaped fingernails. There was no sign of interest to her nerdy sister's comment. The tiny brush in her hands continued spreading the nail polish on her nails.

"What are pressure points?"

The book worm jumped at the chance to explain what'd she'd just read, "They are certain points in your body that have a cluster of nerves."

"Cluster?"

The girl almost slapped her forehead. What kind of vocabulary did her sister have?

"Cluster: something that comes together; collect; gathered."

The prettier twin shrugged and examined her nails, "Whatever. Do you think I should go with pink for my toes?"

Why did Scarlett always try talking to her when she knew well enough that Alexis was never going to care? Oh right it was because she had no one else to talk too.

"….You always put pink. Pick blue. It's a cooler color."

"Pink it is!" then she paused, completely ignoring Scarlett, "Or maybe French…"

Without warning the door burst open and in ran a girl with pink long hair tied up in a pony tail. Her big round blue eyes caught sight of her best friend.

"Lexi!"

"Neon!"

Both girls ran to each other and hugged. Best friends forever. It made Scarlett want to puke.

"Your nails are so pretty! I want mine done too!"

"You guys are such girls," Scarlett muttered gathering her journals and books. Jealousy was hidden in her voice, "Do something life contributing instead of wasting your time with make-up and boys."

Alexis didn't even bother looking as her sister, feeling a sense of superiority toward her. I mean why wouldn't she? In her own eyes, she was beautiful, cute, and content with her life as a rich girl. While her sister Scarlett always had her nose in a book and lacked anything beautiful. She found her almost repulsive.

"You're just jealous that we can be pretty and you can't."

"Yes, that's definitely the reason," she remarked nonchalant, although Alexis was hitting a sensitive nerve, "I mean because me and you have exactly the same face."

Alexis glared, "Don't tell me I have the same kind of messed up skin as you do! Mine is clear!"

Scarlett's hand automatically went to her face as if trying to hide her blemishes. It felt embarrassing. Someone pointing out her flaws making them more obvious than before. She let her bangs fall over her face in humiliation. Alexis smirked glad that her words hit home base, she continued, "And my hair isn't a rest stop for birds!"

Neon bit down on her lip, feeling out of place as she watched the two sisters bicker. Her feet fumbled over each other like a shy girl in front of the guy she liked. It wasn't a secret that Alexis and Scarlett hated each other, but this time she felt that Alexis was being a bit to harsh.

Scarlett left before she heard anything else that might destroy what ever remaining self-confidence she had. Tears had begun stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall before her sister. She was not going to give her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"Mada-"

The maids and servants stopped abruptly as they saw the bright little girl zoom by with tear filled eyes. It was unlike her to just pass without a hello and a rant about what she'd read. Now she was just ran past them ignoring there calls. The halls seemed longer and the endless turns wouldn't stop. She hated the place she so bitterly called home.

Finally she came to a halt before a double door room. Usually she'd stake a moment to admire the hand carved design put into the wood painted white, but now all she could do was rub away the tears that kept threatening to come.

"Stupid Alexis," she choked slamming the door behind her, "She doesn't know that I can look just as pretty as her if I try."

She place her books in the built in shelves that stuck out of the wall beside her desk and then stood there not sure what to do next. The lavender walls that surrounded her felt strange. Alien. Everything was new to her, from the bed to the small furnished sitting area. The bigger the better. That's what her father always said. Now because of his constant obsession with moving, she found no comfort anywhere.

Hesitantly she forced herself to the mirror that hung right above her dresser. Her dark brown eyes scanned the items that she never paid much attention too; perfume, makeup, hair accessories, etc. They were all gifts her father had gotten her from his trips outside of York Shin. She glanced up.

Her eyes met her own. Blood shot and the tears hadn't even managed to brim over. Her skin olive and full of blemishes and scars- unlike her sister's pale smooth skin. Their eyes were the exact shape only she had brown while her sister had green. Beautiful hazel green. She reached out and grabbed a thin pencil of eyeliner then paused. She had no idea how to apply makeup. The only time she had it on was when Neon forced her down for a make over.

Her thick curly locks were tied back in a messy bun with strands falling out from all over the place. She'd cut her own bangs and kept them over her face to hide the acne. Long hair was pretty but it always got in the way. It was much easier to keep it tied back. That was her excuse. She untied the mess that should've gone over her shoulder blades but hardly made it to her shoulders. Guess tying hair back without brushing after a shower was a bad idea. She took out a brush from the drawer and started pulling down from the roots to the tips.

"Ow!" she yanked but her Medusa like hair had the brush in its clutches. She pouted, beginning to find herself a sight for sore eyes. Why couldn't she have long silky straight hair like her sister? For identical twins they looked nothing alike.

Clip. Clip. Clip.

She stared down at the scissors in her hands and the hair on the carpeted floor. Her eyes widened. What did she just do? Father was not going to like this. The scissors flashed in the lighting. Clip. Clip. Her hair fell like rain to the ground. She wanted it stop but her hands were moving on their own.

The tears finally over flowed. Unable to contain them any longer. Once she regained control of her hands she dropped the scissors and backed away from the mirror unable to look at herself. What she did was practically giving everyone round her a license to make fun of her.

She rubbed her eyes, smearing the eyeliner she'd poorly put on and found a beautiful woman sitting on the edge of her bed in a simple white dress. She quietly watched Scarlett with her dark brown eyes that glistened weakly. She had a kind warm face. Her pale skin and fragile frame made her look like she was sick.

Scarlett froze feeling like her heart just stopped in shock.

"What are you doing out of bed?" she gasped finally, "You know the doctor said not to move around!"

The woman got to her feet slowly, almost carefully, and walked over to the girl with such elegant steps it left the girl staring in admiration.

"How could I just stay in bed when the maids are telling me something was wrong," her voice was soft and soothing like a melody to Scarlett. She watched as the beautiful woman knelt down and wiped away the new tears that Scarlett hadn't noticed run down her face. Embarrassed she averted her eyes away unable to look her mother in the eyes.

"You shouldn't let Alexis get to you. You are beautiful. Just like her."

"How am I beautiful? Look at me!"

Her mother twisted her perfectly shaped lips to the side and stared at her daughter's face, "Hmm…I see a pair of beautiful eyes…a smart strong girl…and a face hidden beneath messy makeup."

No reply.

She sighed and pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead, "You know…I used to have acne worse than yours when I was your age? It's normal it's just beca-"

"Because I finally reached the stage of puberty and my hormones are out of control. I know."

A smile flickered on her mother's lips and she kissed her again, "They'll be gone by the time you become 18."

Scarlett didn't like the sound of that. Another six years with messed up skin? That's six more years of harassment from Alexis. Another six years of hell.

"…isn't there…anything I can do now?"

"Well…we can start with keeping you hair out of your face," she pulled back her uneven locks out of her eyes. She let a small cough, "Now go wash your face and I'll teach you how to do your make up. Okay?"

"I'm going to need more than make up to look as good Alexis, mum. I wasn't as lucky as her. She was born with the better traits of you and dad."

"We've got to work on that self-esteem of yours cupcake," She gave her daughter a warm smile as her hand went down to the silver pendant engraved with flowers and multiple jeweled rocks as the their centers.

"Well if you want luck would you like a lucky charm, Scarlett?"

* * *

Scarlett's eyes jolted open and shot up sitting up right in bed. The sudden movement killed her. Sharp pains rushed through her particularly in her ribs. She winced in pain. Her hand over her face. She exhaled deeply.

Her mother's soft voice still echoed in her head like a broken record, her sweet smile still fresh and vivid. Suddenly her eyes stung, tears threatened to come. Her hand slowly trailed down from her face to where the pendant her mother had given her hung. Only one problem. The pendant wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?"

Her heart stopped. That voice.

She turned on the lamp beside her on the night stand and stared across the room. Right at Hisoka.

"Long time no see, Scarlett-chan."

* * *

**End of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked it. And please review, it motivates me to continue the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone I re-updated this one again. Mostly just grammar correction. It's shorter than most of the other chapters BUT I did try fixing up the details and all for you. Thanks for the constructive criticism about my writing, and thanks for not bashing me for my mistakes. Hope you guys enjoy and let me know if I missed any mistakes. =)

* * *

Chapter 3

Stack of cards

A poker face

With her life

She's gambling

Taking a breath was never harder than at that moment. Her heart felt like it had stopped. It was a natural reaction though. Imagine waking up to find a sadistic man watching you sleep. There weren't many options to do other than scream. Strangely enough that wasn't happening with Scarlett. She took on this situation differently.

Hisoka, dressed in a black suit and orange hair draped down instead of slicked, covered his mouth with his hand and attempted (and failed) to suppress a chuckle, "Deep breath now."

Hearing those words helped her snap out of it. She let out a small gasp feeling a bit like an idiot. Shock tended to do that to her.

"We saw each other not five hours ago," she recovered quickly and glanced over to the digital clock beside her. She'd only been asleep for two hours. How long had he been standing there? And what on earth did he want?

She eyed him suspiciously, releasing her nen as defense and kept her guard up for any un-natural movement. Someone like him wasn't the kind to leave without a parting gift. She preferred to be on the cautious side now that there was no referee to interfere.

The expression of the handsome man before her changed from composed to confusion.

"You said 'long time no see' it's only been five hours…" she let her eyes trail down his arm to the pendant that dangled from his hand.

"Oh but five hours are like years to me," he teased with a smirk. He placed his free hand on his chest. His orange hair hung over his gray eyes.

Sarcasm dripped from her words, "Right. I missed you too. Now can you please hand me back my necklace you're trying to steal and explain to me what the hell you're doing in my hotel room?"

He made a frown and tossed her the necklace which she caught in one swift hand movement.

"You don't sound happy to see me," obvious disappointment in his voice as he watched the girl slowly move from the bed to the mirror. Her nen, he could feel it. A sudden warm blast similar to the one he felt when he faced off against her in the stadium hit against him. He bit down on the corner of his lip. She acted like it was normal to have him here. She wasn't afraid at all.

He walked over to where she stood. He stared at her reflection as she attempted to put the necklace on. His penetrating eyes trailed down to the back of her neck. Such a light olive color. Its flawless-ness was ruined by the cuts and bruises he'd given her. He smirked. It looked much nicer that way. He took both ends of the chain and clipped them together for her. It was only curtsey to do it for her seeing how he was a gentlemen at the moment. He watched carefully, waiting for a startled expression or a flinch to his movement. That was expecting too much from her. She was lost in her own world. Her long fingers tracing around the edges of the beautiful pendant that she cherished more than her life. He wondered how such a thing could be of such importance.

"Again. What are you doing here?" she repeated abruptly turning to face him. Both pairs of eyes locked. Hers calm and distant; his curious yet taunting.

"I wanted to see you."

A brow went up obviously not believing his accusation. He was glad she was having as much difficulty read him as he was with her. It was strangely amusing. He never knew what to expect from her. It made things exciting.

A sigh escaped him and then pretended to look disappointed at her lack of enthusiasm, "I was only returning what I found."

"So you're not here to kill me?"

He smirked, "Why would I do that? There are so many other things hotel rooms are used for."

Images. Of him and her. Flashes. Dim light. Hot sweat. Sounds. Her scream. His laugh. His touch. His breath.

Blood rushed to her cheeks. There it was again.

"Out."

"That blush tells me you're either new to this, or you've got yourself a naughty mind," he smiled placing a hand behind her, trapping the injured girl before him. That blush, it made him go crazy inside, "Makes me…excited."

It was like she forgot to breathe again. His eyes caught hers. They were all knowing. Like he had the upper hand against her. His hot breath crashed over her face as he exhaled. He acted as if it was the most normal thing to him.

A snicker escaped him once he noticed her lack of breathing. Again he reminded.

"Breath."

And again she snapped out of it and shook her head a bit.

"I said out," she remarked sternly poking his chest. As if a poke would be strong enough to push him away.

He only leaned in closer to her. Their faces became inches apart.

"And if I don't want to?" he whispered hotly. A shiver ran down her spine at his hot breath against her ear.

"You'd be in for a boring night," she answered calmly. No reason to panic. Right?

"I highly doubt that," he whispered in a hushed tone. Having her right there before him, wounded, helpless, yet so…unafraid. He licked the corner of his mouth, how could he just let her go?

"Leave," she commanded her eyes flickered with annoyance. Not from him, but from herself. She wasn't stupid. She new she had no chance of getting him off her if he tried anything. Both of them knew that. It wasn't a pleasant feeling to know she was so vulnerable. She bit the corner of her lip.

His nose pressed against hers as his firm lips found their place over hers. They were taunting, not even giving the girl the chance to catch herself at the sudden move.

Her eyes closed. Not out of temptation. She wanted to disappear. He was to close. He was a man of perfection and she was a barely a woman with all her flaws thrown out before him to see. Her hands shook as she pressed her hands on his chest wanting him off. Instead he pressed his lips harder against hers and let his tongue run against her lower lip before kissing her again.

Her hand went to the pendant around her neck subconsciously.

The pendant. The gift her mother had given her. The thing that would give her strength, to give her courage was right there.

She opened her eyes and placed a finger between their lips trying to break the kiss. She heard a snicker escape him and he pulled away but kept his face close to hers. His eyes full of desire.

"Leave."

"No."

"Yes."

It was all too humorous to the handsome magician. It was so fun.

"How about…a threat?" A twist of his wrist and a card appeared. One with a joker, "If you don't allow me to stay, I'll kill you."

She eyed the card. Then smirked, "You won't be able to kill me."

That caused his brows to go up.

"What?" he remarked with a frown.

"You," she poked his chest, "won't be able to," then back to herself, "kill me."

The grip around the pendant tightened as if her confidence was drawn out of it.

Hisoka on the other hand stared at her blankly. Who was she to make him question the out come of his threat. Did she seriously believe what she was spurring? The sharp edge of the card was placed firmly against the skin on her neck. His pair of gray eyes were glued to her. He wanted to see the panic and worry of how her bluff hadn't worked.

"Are you sure about that?" he smirked about ready to pull the card and watch the hot blood ooze out of her throat.

"Very."

He stared into her eyes. Dark brown. Serious. No doubt was found.

He hesitated. But only for a second.

One hand movement and the card twirled in his hand and he placed the edge soaked in her blood to his lips. Such a crimson color. Such a sweet taste. His eyes rolled back feeling himself harden in his pants. She hadn't even done a thing and she managed to turn him on. He held in a groan and pulled away from her before he lost control completely.

"Told ya," she grinned conceitedly her arms now folded against her chest. The cut on her neck was no different than a shallow paper cut. Blood trickled down, soaking the collar of her pink shirt.

"Hmm…I guess you did," the card vanished. A troubled look replaced his crazed smile. That was the second time.

"Right, thank you for returning my necklace and for the 'lovely' kiss, but I need to sleep so I can attend too normal girly things such as shopping. So I'll see you around."

"No goodbye kiss?"

There it was. That blush that colored her face. He felt his whole body getting hot all over.

"Out."

He snickered as he gave her a small bow and turned to leave.

"Hope you like the dress," with that he waved over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door.

Scarlett blinked. Confused. What dress? She spun on her heels and walked over to the sitting area. A brow went up at the two shopping bags placed by the couch. A smile threatened to unravel, but she held it in. it wasn't a good sign when a man could make her smile without him being there. Especially a man like him. Fingers traced over her lips. She could still taste him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Please please review. =)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Okay I finally had time to type chapter 4. I don't have much to say at the moment other than I hope you enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 4

_It's a life she's fighting for_

_A life she's dying for_

_But to give it up_

_For the sake of going home?_

Coffee aroma filled the café. The kitchen was bustling with bakers, cooks, and other employees as they readied for the day. The fire that raged on in the stone ovens baked the bread while the refrigerator kept the cheesecakes they'd created over night in best condition. The place was huge, and comfy. Cushioned seats were every where rather than hard wooden chairs. What to expect from the best café in the city.

The wonderful smell of fresh pastries filled her lungs. It made her mouth water as she began thinking of what she was going to order. The bell that rang when the door opened caught the attention of the man behind the counter. His eyes widened at the of sight her. "Oh Morning Scarlet-sama."

She gave him a kind smile, quietly questioning why he had such a nervous gleam in his light brown eyes.

"You look dashing as usual," he complimented their most valued customer.

The strapless dress that hugged her curvy figure hung loosely from waist down. The tie dye dress that had the colors of bright red and black on white reached down to her mid thighs. A sleeveless black dress jacket hid the bandages on her back. Leather boots with three inched heels that reached to her knees completed the outfit.

The magician never ceased to amaze her. He'd given her the best outfit she'd had in years.

"Thank you, a friend got them for me a few days ago," she replied politely to the man she'd come to know.

"The usual?"

She simply nodded, "And can you get me four slices of blueberry cheesecake drizzled over with strawberry sauce and chocolate shavings? To go."

"Is this for yourself?"

"Oh god no!" she exclaimed pulling out her wallet out from the huge bag that slung over shoulder already figuring out the cost of her order before the cash register, "I have friends over."

She handed him the money, "598 jenies change."

The cash register binged as the money container popped out and the cashier pulled out the money he needed to give her. He didn't comment. Nothing smart or flirtatious escaped him.

She raised a brow. How unusual of him.

"Right. It'll be ready in a sec."

She nodded and went over to a small table beside the window. The same spot she always sat in when she came to this place.

In all the mornings she had been there she'd never seen this many costumers. Were they here from the Heaven's Arena? Maybe. They were men with bulky bodies and smug faces. They reminded her of barbarians. Their appearance didn't fit the classy little coffee shop but they all had something in front of them so they were obviously loaded.

She disregarded them and took out her slim white laptop. There were more important things to tend to then question a bunch of thugs.

"Who said a thug can't have a cheesecake?" she muttered to herself, putting one leg over the other and went to work. The auction of York Shin was about three months away. She wanted to know **everything** before she returned to her town for the first time in five years.

It had to be sanity. How on Earth could she be allowing herself to go back to such a place? It was like basically crying out to her father to come get her. It was even crazier that she was even considering going back to her father for the sake of stealing a certain item he was most likely going to win from the auction this coming September.

Would _her_ friends do the same for her? She bit down on the corner of her lip. It was hard not to smile at the thought of them; a doctor in training, an avenger, an assassin, and an innocent child.

It was an inside joke to her. They were the weirdest people she had met in her life. Never did she read in a book or watch a movie about a friendship like this. She didn't complain though. All she ever wanted was a friend and now she had four. Four she wouldn't trade for the world. True they didn't know and share all their secrets but that did nothing to the bond between them.

_Yes. They would do the same._

A deep masculine voice disrupted her train of thought, "Hello Miss."

She glanced up at the broad man that hid behind his small circular shades. He stood about 6 ft tall and had a sagging belly over his trousers. A smug grin was plastered across his round face. The other thugs that had been enjoying their little brunch all stood in their places. All eyes where on them.

'_Ah. How cute he wants to take me home,' _she laughed on the inside. Is this the best her father could do? It was almost embarrassing.

"May I help you?"

"You're comin' with me little Missy."

"And if I don't?" a lack of interested showed as she examined her nails rather than look the man in the eyes.

"See the thing is Missy, you don't have a chose."

"Correction. The thing is buddy- YOU don't have a chose."

He only blinked and Scarlett disappeared from her spot. In less than a second she'd jumped down to his side and elbowed the back of his knee causing him to fall forward. She pushed upward and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and twisted her body forward and threw the man at two of his companions knocking both them off their feet.

Two, four, six. Six men. She refrained from smiling. A fight was still a fight.

* * *

She headed up the stairs that led to the front door of the small complex that Wing stayed in. The only sign of the fight she'd just been through was the small cut on her cheek. The bag in her hands, that held the cheese cake she'd bought for the boys, made a crinkling sound as it hit against her side as she moved.

She couldn't wait to see the faces of Gon and Killua brighten at the sight of the sweets. I mean if she loved it so much how could they not enjoy it too? It was the best thing seeing them happy. Especially Gon, sweet brave little Gon.

She stopped abruptly. What was that intense aura coming from? Why was Wing's nen so intense, and who was the strangers inside with them?

Worst case scenario flashed through her mind as she noticed the door left slightly open.

She ran right in without thinking.

"Guys?! Wing-kun!! Are you guys alr-" she choked on her words and gasped. A man and woman whom she'd never seen before stood waiting.

The woman stood taller than Scarlett in her three inched high heeled boots and tight leather pants. Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder and to Scarlett she was staring right at one of the most beautiful women she had ever laid eyes on; bright blue eyes, thick long black hair that was layered reached down to her mid back, and a soft square shape face with high cheek bones. Her figure was slim and all her curves were in the right places.

She made Scarlett feel inferior just standing in the same room as her.

"Oniee-chan! You're alright!!" Gon exclaimed with relief despite his little situation he some how managed to get himself into. It made Scarlett forget how to breath.

The woman smirked pressing the barrel of her gun to Gon's temple. She was hunched over his shoulder her free arm wrapped around his them while her pretty manicured hand tracing lightly over his soft cheeks.

"You managed to get here faster than expected. Guess Bojin was all talk."

Scarlett gasped slightly and took in a deep steady breath and glanced from the corner of her eyes and stared at the tall man in the suit. His eyes were hidden behind shades too and had an apathetic expression on his square shaped face.

Both his arms were up and directed at Killua, and Zushi who were standing beside each other while Wing stood opposite of them. The table beside them was flipped and full of bullet holes, the wall behind them blistered and cracked. Something told her that those holes weren't created by normal bullets.

Scarlett glared at the woman, "Let go of them."

She cocked a brow and returned the glare, "Do you really think I'll listen to you?"

Scarlet gritted her teeth. She couldn't act rash. It wasn't her life on the line it was her friends. One wrong move and they could disappear from her life forever.

"Don't worry. We aren't going to hurt them…as long you cooperate," she paused momentarily and nodded at the man.

"You father wants you home," the man spoke with a deep gravely voice.

Maybe if she could catch them off guard she could conjure up a few needles and strike them in their pressure points.

"We're not here to fight," the woman stated, "We simply want to talk."

"You made that real obvious with busting in here and shooting us down," Killua piped up in annoyance. Fire flared in his eyes at the sight of his best friend held at gun point.

"One more word out of line and that's a bullet to the head," the man said in a monotone voice.

"Okay I'm listening please just don't hurt them."

The woman smirked, "Submission? That's good. I'm surprised that no one else before us tried this approach."

The woman spoke highly as if looking down at Scarlett which caused the teenager's blood to boil. If only they didn't have her friends dragged into this, she'd have loved kicking this woman's conceited ass.

"Your father's message that he's been trying to get to you for the past three years, but never got to you because you'd beat up the thugs that he kept hiring to find you…"

The past three years? A message? None of the others who'd ambushed her before had ever bought up anything about a message. But nonetheless she listened. What ever these two people had to say she would listen.

"Your mother is dying."

* * *

**~End of chapter 4. I am soooo sorry that this chapter is so short and that it took me longer than a week to update. I have my monthly exams at the moment so I have to keep studying. I promise you that chapter 5 will be much longer and pray that I'll be able to update soon and that I'll do good on my exams.**

**Another thing I want to apologize for is that Hisoka wasn't in this chapter but don't despair he'll show up in chapter 5. **

**Thank you everyone for reading I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review. It's motivational for me =) ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Alright! I get to update. I am so proud of myself for finding time to do this. Lol. And it's a bit longer than the previous chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. =) Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Threatening words_

_A liar's tongue_

_See the price_

_Of what thy's done._

"Miss Scarlet, you must come down and eat. Madame is getting worried," the nanny spoke in a concerned tone to the thirteen year old who hid beneath the flower printed blankets. A head stuck out from the end of the sheets, her big brown eyes blood shot and puffy. The blemishes and breakouts worsened over the course of the past week making her sensitive skin look its worst. A big knotty mess sat on top of her head. Most who saw her would agree without a doubt that she was a sight for sore eyes.

"Tell _Madame_, I rather starve to death!"

"Miss Scarlett, please you haven't eaten in the past three days…"

"Good. Hopefully I'll die by the end of the month," she yelled hiding her face in the teddy bear she held in her arms, "That way I won't have to deal with any of you people who ruined my life!!"

"Miss Scarlett!!" the young lady gasped in horror at the thought of this child going suicidal, "Do not speak that way!"

"Go away Eliada. Go tell father that I hope he gets cheated in his business and loses all the money he has!" a dry sob escaped the miserable girl. She felt terrible for yelling at the young maid. Eliada was the only person who came close to being a friend, but she was only a servant to serve under the Ashworths-not to befriend them.

She left leaving Scarlett in the loneliness of her big room. Broken promises fed the little girl's grieve as she remained beneath the covers. She ignored the stuffy feeling of the increasing carbon dioxide beneath the sheets. If she was lucky she could die of suffocation.

All the things around her, the things she had, it all meant nothing to her. Why did it matter if she knew about the Great Ruins of Shymavie if she knew she could never go visit them herself. What was the meaning of learning karate if her father hired dozens of body guards for protection just to go from one part of the city to another? She wasn't even allowed to go to school for fear that she could get kidnapped, because apparently daddy had a lot of enemies.

The double door to her room slowly crept open and a fairly young man walked in. He was handsome, tall, and built. His dark hair was short and out of his face making it easy to see his hazel green eyes. His cheekbones were visible on his slightly long face.

"Go away," she remarked after taking a quick peak at the brave soul who'd entered her 'domain'. With a twist of her body she turned her back toward him and disappeared beneath the sheets.

The bed squeaked at the weight of the handsome man as he took a seat beside his daughter. She gritted her teeth in anger. So NOW he had time to see her? Where was he all those other nights when she wanted him by her side?

His hand pressed softly on her arm.

"Scarlett, come on. Stop this non-sense and go fix yourself up so we can go see your mother together."

She shoved his touch away and pressed her teddy bear closer to her chest. Tears threatened to fall all over again. Why did her tear glands always react to her anger?

"I don't want to see the two of you. You're both liars."

The words rolled off her tongue and stabbed the man in the chest. He **had** lied to her. Spoon feeding her lies about being able to live a normal life. About being able to finally start school and make friends. Something he knew she wanted, _needed_.

It wasn't his fault. I mean he did try his best, right?

"Your mother and I only want what's best for you-that includes your safety. Your sister isn't as half as upset as you are."

There he goes brining up the other twin. Comparing them, choosing the better one, which to him was Alexis, "Why do I care if Alexis is mad or not. Of course she wouldn't care. When has she cared about something I wanted?"

"She's your sister, of course she cares."

She let out a short dry laugh at the statement. Alexis caring? That was a load of trash. He had no say in the relationship she shared with her sister since he was never around to actually see it.

"You're barely around to know what goes on between us. You're barely even qualified to be a dad."

Those were definitely the wrong words to say. She regretted them the moment they had slipped out of her mouth. Her hands went up to her ears and she closed her eyes tight.

"Scarlett Riviere Ashworth. Do not speak to me like that. As much as you hate it- I am your father and I will **not** allow you to go to a public school. Understand?" he paused running his hand over his short hair trying to keep himself from losing control over his short temper, "Please Scarlett, be like you sister."

She just trembled silently.

With a sigh Riviere decided to take his leave and walked over it the beautifully carved door and placed his hand on the door knob.

"If you're not down by morning you will be grounded with no internet connection for a month. Good night Scarlett."

The door shut without a sound.

"You can take your stupid internet connection," she muttered bitterly and got up off her bed. She felt a sudden necessity to take a shower. She'd made up her mind.

She would never make it down in the morning. She would make him regret the day he chose Alexis over her and him making the decisions she was supposed to make on her own. She had to begin living. It wasn't a want anymore-it was a need and it was not something he can choose for her.

"Sorry mother…"

* * *

"My mother is…what?"

The room was filled with shocked expressions with the news they had just heard. The younger boys in the room who knew not of her past finally comprehended what exactly was going on. She'd run away from home.

The black haired beauty's grip on Gon's shoulder loosened a bit, an annoyed gleam in her eyes as she stared at the pretty teen before her. She scanned her entirely for bruises, cuts or a tare in her clothing. There wasn't a single cut on her except for one spot right beneath her left eye. A smirk unraveled. Bonjin's blade got to her.

"She's **dying**," the words came out of her mouth so nonchalant that it infuriated Scarlett, and the smug smirk that the older lady had plastered across her pretty face only fed the fire within the teen. In a way the woman reminded her of Alexis. Both were conceited and proud enough. She inwardly barfed.

Scarlett hissed through gritted teeth, "Who are you?"

"Revonika Shamming. I hunt for the rarest jewels," she answered spotting the pendant around Scarlett's neck and raised her brows. Why was such a magnificent piece of art with a girl like her? "And your father promised me a very special pendant if we bring you back."

She pointed her long forefinger at Scarlett's neck, eyeing the necklace with greed.

"Oh but that belongs to Scarlett-chan~"

Scarlett's heart suddenly began to race. It pounded hard against her chest to the point that it would hurt. It was not from Hisoka's random appearance but rather from something inside her.

"Hisoka!" Gon exclaimed at the man in surprise which earned him a bash on his temple with the side of the gun.

Scarlett stared over at Hisoka who frowned distastefully at Revonika's action. Apparently he didn't like it either when someone messed with that child. She blinked beginning to feel a bit light headed, her heart rate only increasing.

"Quiet down," she commanded Gon while locking eyes with the magician. Her tone now serious, "Who are you?"

He was dressed in normal clothing; jeans and a tight white shirt that outlined his built body. His hair was slicked back the usual way. He nonchalantly ignored her question and advanced forward while letting his cards fall from one hand to another, "Scarlett-chan~ you're wearing the dress."

"Hey! Don't ignore me while I'm talking to you!"

Scarlett's hand went to her head as she stumbled forward than back. Her vision was becoming doubled and then tripled. She heard voices. Wing's? Or was it Hisoka's?

Everything was happening so quickly, she soaked in nothing.

One second Revonika was yelling while holding Gon at gun point next thing Scarlett knew, Revonika's yells turned into shrieks of pain and terror as hear hand with the gun dropped to the floor with a thud.

The man with the shades yelled something incomprehensible and shot at God knows what.

"Scarlett!" someone shouted as she fell to the ground, her vision blurred. Someone caught her before her body hit the cold tiled floors.

* * *

"It's most likely from that cut she has. The blade must've been coated with a temporary knockout drug. She'll be fine," Wing's voice rang out in Scarlett's head.

"What about the others?" it was Killua who spoke this time.

"They're breathing..."

What others? Did he mean Gon and Zushi? She fidgeted a bit finding her body heavy. The small movement seemed to have caught the attention of the people around her. She slowly opened her eyes and found Gon and the others beside her as she laid on the bed. That was a relief. They were all okay.

"W-what happened..?"

"You blacked out~"

Her eyes widened and she sat up and stared at Hisoka who sat on a chair with a legged tucked beneath him while he built a house of cards on the table.

"What's he doing here?" she asked to the boys which Killua answered while looking over at Hisoka who laughed quietly to himself as the cards fell.

"We're about to find out."

They all went quiet waiting for his explanation. They listened intently as he spoke.

"I didn't get to see the dress on you," he answered his eyes following the movement of his own hands as he began another house of cards, "So I decided to drop by and see my lovely toy all dressed up."

Scarlett raised a brow feeling offended by being referred to as toy, "Excuse me?"

He just glanced up and gave her a smile, his head slightly tilted. The smile made her heart flutter a bit. And his words made her heart ache. A toy? She mentally laughed a dry laugh. What the hell was she feeling?

Gon and Killua on the other hand exchanged confused glances and stared at Hisoka and Scarlett, "He gave you that dress??" Gon questioned, "I thought you said a friend gave it to you!"

Scarlett felt her cheeks warm, "Well what else am I supposed to say? He broke into my hotel room and handed me a new outfit?"

"He broke into your hotel room?" Wing repeated with a raised brow. That was obviously something surprising to hear, "Did anything else happen?"

She only blushed and bit the corner of her lip in embarrassment. What was she supposed to say?

"I kissed her~!" Hisoka answered the question happily for her.

They all stared at her in utter shock. What was going on between these two? Scarlett cursed beneath her breath at the orange haired man for blurting out something as private as that out for everyone to hear.

She quickly changed the subject and glanced around, "Where's Revonika and her buddy?"

That instantly made them forget about the pervious conversation. Wing pulled at the collar of his button up shirt trying to make it feel more comfortable, "Revonika and her friend are tied up in the room next to this one."

"They're knocked out," Killua added.

Scarlett nodded slowly soaking in the information. No doubt that Hisoka was the cause of that. Before she could allow herself to relax Revonika's voice repeated in her head. _'She's dying.'_ She cringed on the inside. How long has she been in such a condition? She found her hands shaking for fear that her mother could disappear before she could go back home to tell her about all her adventures.

It got quiet between them. The only thing that could be heard was the light tapping of cards colliding with each other as Hisoka continued his attempt to make it to the top of the house of cards.

Finally it was Gon who decided to break the awkward silence, "Are you going back home?"

Hisoka paused and stared at her from the corner of his eyes. He watched as a sudden coat of sadness washed over the pretty girl's face and frowned. He didn't like that look one bit and her answer was most displeasing.

"I don't think I've got a choice anymore."

* * *

**~End of chapter 5. I hope it was worth your time and if not I'm really sorry I'll try harder. Things are going to get more deep starting from chapter 6. I'll update soon. A review will be greatly appreciated. Let me know if I'm doing something wrong or if the characters seem OC. Thank you~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my god I am updating!!!! Please applause people. I worked hard on this. I wanted to make it long but this is the best I could do with finals. I'm really sorry about spelling and grammical errors but I don't have anyone at the moment who can proof read my stuff. But please you guys review this chapter, it really does motivate me (and probably make me feel better knowing that I'm probably gonna screw over chem. SAT subject test)**

**If I get more than four reviews I'll update within a week I get four~! How does that sound lol? Okay enough of me ranting and begging for reviews I hope you enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

Chapter 6

_And it's a story_

_She's lived_

_A story she's been living_

_But she waiting to find_

_The pages_

_That are missing_

The beating of the rain against the window of the car was the only thing that welcomed the ears of the three who sat in the small car. The dark night was hidden by the busy city known as York Shin. Despite the rain, the streets were bustling with people, from thugs to prettied up women to men dressed in black. Anyone who was a someone made up this city, those who weren't cut out for the high life here were found in the alleys, homeless, nobodies. They'd be goners by morning.

Scarlett, who'd left her friends to attend to family matters, hadn't exchanged a single word to anyone since she had left. Glancing away from her own reflection in the window she snuck a peek at the woman who sat in the shotgun, beside the man who drove the moving vehicle. Could she really call them her abductors?

In the end she had chosen to go back with them, back to her family, her mother, _father_. Eh, father was to strong of a word-Riviere-that was better, the man who married her mother and helped give birth to her.

What would this man say? What would _she_ say? _'Hey long time no see, sorry about running away! But that night you talked to me really pissed me off and I made up my own decision to live my life whether you liked it or not,' _her gut told her that, that would only make matters worse. It didn't bring back the five years she'd been gone, nor did it change the fact that she'd broken all the rules her parents had set for her; stealing money, leaving without a body guard, lying, disobeying orders, etc.

Her thoughts trailed to her sister. If Alexis hadn't changed she would probably be smirking at her sister as she got scowled maybe even slapped. It was either that or she would be upset that she'd finally come back home because that meant Scarlett would be getting all the attention, whether it was good or bad.

'_Maybe she's changed,'_ she thought quietly, but then discarded it. It was impossible for Alexis to change unless it was for the worst. She would still be the lousy sister she was five years ago.

The car came to a halt at a red light, beside the curb where a magazine stand stood, emitting a faint white light strong enough to be able to read the titles of the books lined up to be sold. The man that owned it was putting away all his merchandise, trying to get it all in before it could get ruined by the rain.

A journal fell off one of the racks he pushed back into the store. It tumbled and splashed into a puddle that had formed ruining the dark lavender, hard cover, and cushioned journal.

"Mother…"

* * *

"Mother, what do you want me to read you?" Scarlett questioned as she hopped onto the king-sized bed her fragile mother laid in. A couple of book fell from her hands scattered across the gold colored sheets. Reading to the woman before her had become a daily routine, a way to make time go by for both of them, one to escape the solitude, one to escape death.

Her mother gave her a gentle smile, her daughter was so full of life, feelings, excitement. She held so much potential, so much to show the world. She only wished she could grant the wishes that her husband will never allow.

"I bought the Legend of Soratheus or you could choose from the Ruins of Dayman, or we can go with an adventure novel I started reading the other day," Scarlett remarked while lining up the books in order from what she most wanted to read to the least.

The brown eyed beauty laughed glad to see that her little girl was able to take her mind off of being locked up in the mansion.

Tapping her own chin thinking, she decided to turn the cards a bit, "Hmm…what about I read you a story for a change? A story no one before you has ever read?"

The girl's eyes lit up with excitement. Her mother reading to _her_? And something she still hasn't heard of? How could she possibly say no to such an offer?

"Of course, that would really amazing."

The mother nodded, "Alright then…in the bottom drawer of the dresser, you'll find a lavender colored journal."

Scarlett was on her feet in a second and crouched beside the open drawer in another. At the bottom of all the photographs, papers, and pencils she pulled out a soft velvet covered journal. Carefully she bought it back to her mother afraid that something that looked so old would fall apart in her hands, "Here you go mother." And she got in bed snuggling close to the woman she loved so much.

Her mother rested her head against her daughter's and glanced down at the journal, flipping through the pages filled with her own handwriting, already lost in the story she had once vicariously lived.

"You wrote a story?"

She glanced down at her daughter with soft eyes, despite the obvious pain that gleamed in them her voice was sweet as she teased, "What else was I supposed to do when I was pregnant with twins?" she grinned, "I couldn't get off the bed for the last three months of pregnancy."

She watched as her daughter's eyes widened in shock.

"What's the story about mother?"

"Well…I had a bit of an over active imagination while waiting for you and your sister. Don't laugh when I tell you…"

"I promise I won't!"

Her mother smiled, "It's about a pair of twins. Two girls. Who had to venture out to find there parents."

"Why would I laugh at that? It sounds exciting."  
"There names we're Scarlett and Alexis."

Scarlett's eyes widened. She had her own adventure story? A story with her _in_ a book? No way. She gaped at her mother who held in a chuckle.

"Y-you wrote a story about us?"

She nodded but then frowned a little, "But I never got the chance to finish it."

Feeling her heart cringe a bit at the sight of her mother's sad expression she wrapped her arms around the woman's small frame and reassured her, "That's alright, we can finish it together, I'll come up with some epic adventure that'll make it the best ending ever written."

The woman smiled a warm smile, "That sounds perfect…" oh how she loved this girl. Oh how she cherished her, God had surely given her a blessing.

"Well what are we waiting for!" she exclaimed bouncing in her spot, "I want to know what happens. Is Alexis the evil twin the turns against me and tries to steal everything we worked so hard to gain?"

"No, no, no, Alexis and Scarlett were very loving girls who relied on each other when the world kept dealing blows at their life."

"Good one mother," she laughed having a hard time imagining that her beautiful sister would turn to her in her time of need.

"Do you want me to start?"

Scarlett nodded and rested her head against her mother's chest as she stared down at the page.

She felt her take in a deep breath, the sound of her heart was pounding in her ear as she quietly listened to her mother begin and soon she was taken in by the words that rolled off her tongue, the tone, expressions, and giggles that created a vivid image of the world her mother had created. The world she could have been living-breathing in the crispy air of unpolluted air, running freely without the worry of body guards running after her, the smell of the flowers that grew in an open meadow. It almost made Scarlett want to cry. Such desire, how could she not want such a picture of freedom after listening to such a thing?

"But the world wasn't like that for them, behind the picture of perfection held a painting of abstract emotion, one they had painted with their own hands," her mother spoke her tone almost dark for a moment which made Scarlett shiver, "But in the blackest of nights and the coldest of winters she would hold her sister tightly and talk to her about the bright sun that would shower the world with warmth and hope. --such a strong, independent girl, brave and courageous. She kept walking forward..."

Scarlett smirked at the description, those were all the traits she wanted to be.

"Her name was Scarlett."

* * *

A strangled weep broke the silence in which everyone was trapped in. Scarlett blinked a couple of times and felt suddenly jerked back down to reality. The car had started moving again, and the surroundings around it were beginning to become less of a light show.

She watched the man- Jiro- glance from the corner of his eye to Revonika. She hadn't so much as said a word since they had left Wing's place and when she did, it would be bitter. Scarlett didn't really blame her, who wouldn't be sour after losing a hand.

In other cases Scarlett would've felt pity for any woman who got their hand sliced off, but she found that difficult with Revonika since the memory of the beauty holding Gon at gun point was still fresh and vivid in her mind. In fact she could have laughed right now if she wasn't heading to see her family.

"We're here," Jiro remarked into the little speaker beside the iron gates that automatically allowed them to open up. He pulled up into a familiar lane that lead out to open space. That was a surprise. Riviere hadn't moved out of the mansion he'd bought five years ago? She thought by now he'd have house hopped through at least six.

She felt her throat go dry, in less than ten minutes she would be face to face with her family and Riviere. The last time she had seen that man they weren't exactly on good terms. She'd ran away the very night she had fought with him. Her stomach twisted into a knot and was happy she'd chosen not to eat anything that evening.

The car stopped. And same with Scarlett's heart. To nervous to move she waited till the man in black opened the door and helped her out.

She followed silently.

Slowly.

Hesitantly.

The doors opened on cue as they went up the stairs, and before she knew it she was following Jiro and Revonika toward the big room, where her father supposedly waited. Entering she was led to stand a couple meters across from the man she bitterly knew as her father. Both Jiro and Revonika took a few steps back and waited quietly for the boss to speak.

Hands held behind his back, dressed in a black suit, back from one of his many business trips. Body, face, eyes, tired from the worry and stress. His hair once a light brown was lined with gray strands.

She watched as his hazel green eyes, hidden by the dark circles around them, widened at the very sight of his runaway daughter. What? He hadn't expected her to be here? Or was it the shock of appearance? Well, five years tended to do that to someone. But the surprise turned into a cold stare as he turned his back on her, as if unable to look at her, "So you finally decided to come back?"

"It would seem so…" she replied, shocked to find her voice so unwavered by her anxiousness to get this over with, "They told me mother was dying."

Was he angry? No, she wished he was just angry. He was furious, exasperated, she did not need to see his face to know that she had ruined his and the family's life.

"Ah. So that was the key for you to return? So if you hadn't driven her to her death bed you would have never come home?" he felt his teeth grit, the friction between them sent a shiver down his spine, "So how was your little adventure in the big world? I've heard you've become quite a fighter in the Heaven's Arena, was that how you made your living? Or was it something shallower than that?"

She glared at the man on the other side of the room who blew a hard bash against her patients, "My 'adventure' was more than you can ever handle. If you're attempting to gnaw at any possible guilt inside of me, it's not working," her blood was boiling. He may have been her father but he had no right to make such accusations, especially ones such as those. He made her sound like she was some heartless whore! Oh no, she may have matured over the span of these years, but her attitude toward this man hadn't made much progress, "Believe what you want to believe but I can assure you I haven't sold myself to any man, because surprise~, I have pride and dignity as a woman and would rather starve on the streets than to screw around with any of the men I've come across in this world."

"Do not raise your voice at me Scarlett Riviere Ashworth. Do you know what you have caused in this house hold due to your own selfishness!!" he snapped turning to face her with his brows coming together, "The money I lost looking for you and trying to get you back! Your mom almost went crazy!! And not to mention what Alexis had to be put through because of you!"

Stunned by his statements, she felt as if she had taken another blow, this time to the head. First it was shock that bubbled up in her chest. Then it rose to guilt, and finally exploded into anger as she comprehended what he'd just said and in the spur of the moment she didn't care if she had inherited that bad temper of hers from him, "I'm glad I was selfish! I met better people than you or Alexis! I only wish I could've taken mother with me! She doesn't deserve someone like you! You who rarely ever sat by her bedside through those long hard nights when she was sick."

"At least I didn't abandon her!"

Next thing everyone knew his fist abruptly went down hard against the table beside him, causing a loud banging sound followed with the cracks of wood splinters splitting echo throughout the ball like room. No one dared breath as he glared holes at the floor taking in deep steady breaths, trying to regain his composure.

"Stevins!!!" he suddenly yelled, his tone far from pleased, "I said Stevins!!!"

In less than a second an old man dressed in a butler suit scurried in and paced quickly to his master's side. He was a man of no hair on the top of his head, tall, and troubled. He gave him a small quick bow, "I apologize for my tardiness. What is it you would like me to do Sir?"

"Take Scarlett to her room and lock her in."

The girl's brows went up, "Excuse me?"

Her father ignored her by simply turning his back and brushing his hand over his hair. He didn't have time for this bullshit from such an ungrateful child. If she couldn't control herself he would make sure he would.

"I'm not going anywhere till I go see mother!"she fumed spinning on her heels and heading for the door, the sound of her boots resonated of the walls. She passed by the two hitman her father had hired to bring her to this forsaken place.

Both advanced toward wanting to stop her from causing more tension in the atmosphere. But they didn't know that the tension was about to worsen either way.

Scarlett stopped as the doors were roughly pushed open and in walked a mirrored reflection of who she once was.

"A-alex..is?"

* * *

**Bum bum buummm…end of chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it!! *cough*review*cough* lol**

***watches as half my readers advance toward me with knives* **

**Me)EEPP!! I'm sorry!!! *hides***

***half of my viewers are gone for life***

**Right sorry having a moment at 4 in the morning. Thank god I have no school tomorrow. xD. Anyway I know Hisoka wasn't in this chapter but don't despair he will make his appearance very very soon because, well*tear* I'm upset he wasn't in here either!! Kk I'mma shut up now xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Alright so I did a bit of editing on this, no major change. Just the way one part was written I fixed up because it really bothered me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7

It's a raging fire,

That controls her,

And these four walls,

That destroy her.

The lightening that boomed outside the forsaken mansion only made the atmosphere inside more threatening. The wind howled and cried as if knowing the end to this messy reunion. It caused a shiver to run down Scarlett's spine.

"I'm done reading for the evening."

Breathe….breathe….breathe, but how could she as she stared dumbstruck at her sister. Was this some kind of joke?

Alexis closed the door behind her and turned. Her heart jumped as her eyes widened for a split second as she met eye to eye with her sister for the first time in five long years. Then slowly letting her eyes narrow down into a glare, she remembered that this girl before her was the one who had ruined her life, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in..." the twin's voice sharp and cold. It sounded as if she was disgusted by the mere appearance of her not so identical twin, though the surprise of the dramatic change in appearance did phase her.

Scarlett on the other hand felt like her mind was blown away. What was Alexis-ALEXIS, doing looking like **that**? Her once hazel green eyes were hidden behind dark brown contacts. Her long silky hair was now held back in a messy bun, strands loose everywhere. But what shocked Scarlett the most was that her flawless skin wasn't so flawless due to the blemishes that covered her face. It almost looked like…herself, at least her thirteen year old self, "What in…the world happened to you?" she managed to ask with a shaky voice. She had a terrible feeling she knew what was behind this guise.

"You ran away," she hissed, making a hateful face before closing her eyes momentarily and then glanced away, "At first I didn't care, thought you were just an idiot. I thought you'd be back by the end of the week…"

"Alexis, you don't-" their father began as he paced anxiously toward them in attempt to end a fight that he knew was bound to start but was cut off.

"No Father I do. She should know what she'd done to us," She snapped rudely, shutting her father up with a single remark and glanced back at her sister, "Mother went crazy when she realized you ran away," she smirked a little, "And passed out for an entire week, you know because her heart is so weak."

"I hate you Scarlett," she spat. The words were so heavy, they smacked Scarlett right across her face. They held the full emotions of her sister, "I felt dirty when father told me I had to pretend to be you."

No. No. No. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Alexis's words paralyzed her, glued her to the spot before the being that had the assumption that that was how she looked like. Alexis as her? She could only imagine what she'd done to their mother. Alexis didn't know what an act of kindness was, more or less of the love between mother and daughter.

"But I realized something, dearly. Beloved. _Sister_," it was like listening to someone force unwanted words out of their mouth, "As I lived as you, I didn't blame you for running away," she paused and snickered a small dry snicker that added to her maleficent feel, " Reading to mother everyday, listen to her whine about how much you've changed, doing all the shitty things you love to do. It made **me** want to run away."

"Tch…" Scarlett gritted her teeth, finally coming back to her senses at the last of her sister's words, "At least when I lived here I did productive things, unlike you, wasting my time painting my nails and looking at celebrity magazines!" she fumed, she was a raging fire on the inside, "And do you really think I'd still look as crappy as that at eighteen? Don't fucking mess with me! And don't kid yourself honey, you can wish all you want that I could stay eternally 'ugly' but it won't change the fact that I've still managed to pull my act together!"

She just smirked apparently satisfied that she could still manage to push Scarlett's buttons. Unlike Scarlett, she knew how to control her emotions and she enjoyed using this triumph card to add more chaos to Scarlett's world , "Oh by the way…" she trailed as she approached her sister and yanked off the necklace that her mother had once given her, "Father promised Revonika this."

"Hey NO! Give it back!" Scarlett snapped throwing herself at Alexis who'd tossed the necklace to Revonika. Well that settled it; Alexis had officially changed-for the worst. Angrily, Scarlett turned to face the beauty woman, ignoring Alexis as she bitched, "I will cut off that hand if you do not give me that necklace back." She threatened with a dangerous glare which caused Revonika to swallow nervously and take a step back. She was either all talk or was still pretty shaken by the fact that she had already lost one hand in the past week.

"Both of you stop it!" their father commanded, having had enough of the bickering and watching each other trying to get into each others skin, "Alexis, if you've finished reading to your mother hurry up and leave. Scarlett that necklace does not belong to you anymore. I'll get you a better one if you like necklaces so much."

What was this sudden bribery? For what? To stop fighting or hoping to be on good terms? "No! I want that one! It was never yours to give! It was mother's!"

"SCARLETT. STOP IT THIS INSTANT."

Scarlett gave him a cold glare and bared her gritted teeth, "I hate you…" she hissed before storming away and slamming the door behind her. Things had gone far worse than what she had hoped for. '_Guess I haven't matured as much as I thought I had…'_ she thought to herself, the scene fresh on her mind. The again she had never gotten this mad since she had left this place. So technically, controlling her little anger issue had gone better than she could've expected

'_Had to pretend to be you…' 'Ugh god knows what she did to mother!' _Scarlett screamed on the inside as she sprinted toward her mother's room.

They managed to make her regret the day she chose to leave them behind. Sure she was glad that they had become miserable but having to deal with the consequences was not a pleasant matter.

It didn't take her an extra minute or two to find her way around the place she'd once called home. The halls were still the same, slightly refurnished. Probably because everyone was so set on getting her back, that changing up some furniture seemed trivial.

The heels of her boots sounded like a horse's gallop as she found herself running toward the room, Alexis had undoubtingly returned from.

A frail woman laid in the bed where her mother and herself spent countless hours reading and talking to each other. The lady's face narrow and paled; her body was nothing more than a skeleton hidden beneath the golden sheets. What was once a beautiful woman was nothing more than a patient on a death bed.

Scarlett's heart wanted to rip itself out of her chest, "M-mother?" she choked on the word while making her way to the silent woman's bed side.

At first she thought that her mother was sleeping but as she approached she realized her mother was wide awake. Her eyes were glued to the ceiling above and was blankly staring off to space.

Again, "Mother?"

The pale woman blinked a couple of times and weakly turned her head toward Scarlett. She squinted her eyes trying to focus on Scarlett's 'unfamiliar' face before they suddenly got bigger, surprised to see her daughter, "A-alexis?"

Scarlett's heart fell, plummeted down to the pit of her stomach. Alexis? No! She was Scarlett! How could her mother not notice the difference?

"No mother it's Sc-"

"Alexis! Oh Alexis!" her mother cried, tears suddenly brimming over as she struggled to sit up, "Alexis!" her bony hands cupped Scarlett's face. Her brown eyes looked scared, a bit crazed too. It wasn't fear of her own daughter, it was the loss of a daughter that had slowly driven her to her madness.

The way her voice shook made Scarlett feel as if it was going to shrivel away to dust. From the tone it was very obvious that she hadn't '_seen_' Alexis in a long time.

Biting her lower lip, she tried hard to keep her voice from quivering, "Yes…mother?"

"Alexis!" she sobbed, "You've finally forgiven me?"

Before Scarlett had a chance to reply her mother continued, "I'm terrible sorry, so sorry! Please forgive me! Please! I've lost everyone, Alexis! Scarlett has become so cold since the time we wouldn't let her go to school! She still hasn't forgiven me!"

"Mother, I'm sure Scarlett's forgiven you."

The frail mother only shook her head in despair, "No, no, no she hasn't. She's become so distant, so cruel. She barely even speaks to me. Only reads what I ask her to, with such a hateful tone. I've forgotten the sound of her laughter! It hurts me more to see her like that than not see her at all!"

She wanted to wrap her arms around her mother, and wipe away the tears that rolled down her pale face. She wanted to beg forgiveness for running away, and cry along side her. She wanted to talk to her about all her adventures and the people she'd met. She wanted to tell her about Gon and Killua, Wing, her master, Kurapika, Leorio—and even Hisoka! But seeing her mother now, she knew it wasn't going to happen…

"Scarlett loves you very much mother. Remember when we were younger? She would never stop annoying me about how much I should care about you, about how much she looked up too you…" Scarlett trailed off for a moment, becoming lost in fantasizes of strangling Alexis for treating their mother in such a cruel way while impersonating her, but things were switched now. Scarlett had Alexis's face now, "You're like her idol or something. She's just having some…really bad issues with father…guess that's why she's all bitter-not that I care about any of this stuff…"

She got to her feet and headed for the door before her mother could notice that her eyes weren't the hazel green like her father's, "If you want I'll go talk to her for you. Don't cry too much, Scarlett doesn't deserve those tears, especially if she betrayed you the way she did…"

The ceiling didn't give her any comfort, but it was the only thing she could look at as she laid flat on her back. The bed was softer than she remembered. If it weren't for the hell she had just experienced she'd probably have dozed off the moment she'd made contact with the mattress. A week of traveling and a lack of food tended to tire anyone one out. That and it would help if the music on her ipod wasn't blasted.

Ah the power of music. It can either feed the emotion or put it out. She wasn't always into the screamo bands, but listening someone else screaming a few meaningful lines when she couldn't calmed her down a bit.

_You screaming back at me,_

_You think that I'm okay,_

_Just to you, I lied, to make a difference,_

_I'm hiding myself just tonight,_

_Those razors hurt,_

_I can't feel fine,_

_Love here tonight,_

_Bye bye to this,_

_I can't feel fine,_

Everything was all wrong. Well more wrong than how she'd imagined everything. Her mother…thought that she was Alexis. The image of her mother being a mere skeleton ripped Scarlett apart from the inside. She couldn't even bring herself to argue and tell her that she was Scarlett.

It'd been a while since she felt truly alone. This time being home, she had no one to turn to for comfort. The only person she had was sick and crying in bed. She turned over to her side and pulled her knees close to her chest as if doing that would give her a small sense of comfort. She longed for her friends.

Then she felt it.

"Hey, how long do you plan to stay hidden?" she sighed in frustration and yanked out the headphones from her ears, obviously not in the mood for being stalked. It surprised her though, how in the world did he manage to follow her all the way to York Shin and get here the same day as she did?

"Oh you noticed?" an all to familiar voice replied from the balcony doors, followed by a small suppressed chuckle.

A shiver ran down her spine. He was starting to come off more as a creep rather than an admirable fighter. Annoyed by the fact that he could chuckle while she was busy being miserable and alone she snapped, "Is there something you want? I see you've made stalking me a habit."

He only smiled and leaned against the arm of the couch beside him, "Is it wrong to want to meet your family?" he suppressed a laugh as he guessed how her reaction would be. Nonchalantly he watched her carefully as her eyes slightly widened at his statement.

"Go away Hisoka. I'm not in the mood for your games."

A small whine escaped him, "Aw but I want to play with my toy…"

Next thing he knew, a pillow was thrown at him. He could've easily evaded it but instead he decided to play along. How cute of her to think that doing such an act would make him want to leave. Then again the act itself was truly charming. He caught the pillow before it fell to the floor and glanced back at Scarlett to find her hidden beneath the sheets. He blinked raising a brow at such unusual behavior. One would think when they had someone like _him_ in a room; they'd stay on their guard.

"Well you're a pedophile."

"Oh how offensive."

"Well now you know how it feels to be called a toy."

"But toys are fun."

"Well go look for another toy, I don't belong to you."

"Fine then, I'll go see Gon," he teased knowing that he would definitely get an amusing reaction out of her. Just as he suspected, he watched as she jolted up from her bed and gave him a sharp glare.

"Don't you dare go near him."

"Why not? Is he _your_ toy?"

Scarlett's cheeks flushed red at the embarrassing remark, "What? Of course not! You perv!" she threw another pillow but this time he simply caught it and placed it beneath his arm as he snickered_. 'She didn't even use nen is her guard really down?'_

"I never said anything about being perverted," he covered his mouth amused, "looks like you're the one who's got a dirty mind towards Gon."

This time it was an alarm clock that whirled his way, which he also caught instead of dodging and causing a ruckus that could bring unwanted attention and an end to their lovely time together. _'eheehe…so when she's mad she throws things? No it's like she acts like a little girl, it's just her way of throwing a tantrum I suppose…' _

"Hey I'm not the one who gets a freakin' boner every time I see him! Gon is my friend, get it through your head. If you ever do anything to him I will make sure you'll regret the day you ever met me."

"Oh a threat? And how do you suppose you're going t make me regret what I've done?"

"Sec-ret."

"You have it all wrong. It's from the excitement of the thought that he will become so ripe one day," he frowned turning his back on her and taking a seat on the edge of her bed, "Makes me jealous that he means that much to you."

"Then I guess that makes you a weirdo, baka," she wacked him with the remaining pillow on the bed, "Don't talk to me about Gon being some sort of fruit to you!" then she paused and sighed in annoyance, "It's hard to believe that you're even human sometimes…"

He felt his lips curve upward into a small smile at her childish actions. It was cute. She was cute. Especially when she was mad. "How is it you can hit someone like me with a pillow and still feel completely safe?"

He blinked as the annoyance that gleamed in her eyes turned into something else. It was like her eyes were telling him that he should already know the answer to the question he had just asked.

"Well I obviously can't fight at the moment, which would make it very boring for you and the fact that you've failed to kill me twice, and saved me and my friends from the _deathly_ grasp of Revonika makes it difficult for me to find you sneaking into my room again frightening," she paused, "Although the fact that you've been constantly stalking me should…"

She had a hard time believing he was human? What about herself? He stared at her dumbfound by what she'd just said. Did she really not fear him? Well apparently she didn't. He opened his mouth out to reply with something smart when he felt his phone vibrate. Pausing the conversation he pulled out his phone and glanced down at the caller id and smiled, "Hello~"

"I'm here."

"Alright I'll be right over."

He pressed end call and got to his feet when he noticed Scarlett staring at him with questioning eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"Don't want me to go?"

She rolled her eyes and threw her last pillow at him, which this time he decided to dodge, "You wish."

He laughed giving her a small wave before heading toward the balcony doors, "Sayonara."

"Wait, answer me one thing Hisoka," she called out after him, "Why were you here?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and made sure she couldn't see his face, "I have some business to take care of…but I had a little free time, so I decided to drop by for a visit since you seemed so lonely," he glanced over his shoulder and gave her a small smirk, "Good night princess," before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Well...ahem...it took me like what two years to update this story? *hangs head in utter shame* I deeply apologize for the long leave. I swear I never meant to do so. I just got so caught up with exams then University and all. I'm sorry and I know I should've updated sooner. I did try before, but what ever I had written before was deleted and I was greatly discouraged to rewrite everything. But I'm gonna give it another shot because everytime I get a review my heart gets filled with guilt when I saw all the positive feedback.

So basically because even after the last chapter update I've still gotten so many reviews and I thank you all so much for the encouragement. I will start o answer back to the reviews from now on as well and I will update as soon as possible. I really hope this chapter makes up for what I've done. even if a little.

I hope you all enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter 8

And when all hope had fallen

A small light was shining

But not all was well

When the light was a flame

of a mad man smiling

"We were worried about you Onee-san!" Gon's voice exclaimed from the other end of the phone, "I'll tell everyone that you're okay!"

"Worry about me? Really Gon? I'm hunter status. I'm pretty sure I can take on anything," she laughed at the thirteen year old as he defended what he meant. One handheld the phone to her ear while the other drew tiny little marks all over her face to resemble acne scars. Her curly hair was held up in a messy bun and the shirt she wore was a simple black one she planned to stain with mustered on her way down.

"You guys better kick ass you hear me? I want to know you guys can take care of yourselves without me coming to the rescue."

She heard Killua's annoyed voice in the background, obviously not liking how she'd just belittled them. She laughed. If it weren't for the mirror that distracted her she would've truly forgotten the situation around her. That everything was so messed up.

"See you on September 1st Onee-san!"

"Take care Gon, see you." With that she shut her phone and took one final glance at her terrible appearance. Perfect. All she had to do left was get the mustered-and maybe a sandwich before she went to visit her mother's room.

A knock came from the door and Scarlett decided that was her cue to leave. She took no hurry to reach the door and open it, eyes widening when she saw Revonika standing right before her. A less than friendly expression on her face.

"Couldn't put the necklace on yourself?" Hey she'd be pretty pissed too if she couldn't ever put on a necklace on her own again. Scarlett wanting to poke at the woman's open wound for having taken her most prized possession. So sympathy level was 0 after what happened yesterday.

To Scarlett's surprise, Revonika actually smiled. A smug smile. One that threw the girl completely off. What did she have to be smug about when she was missing a hand?

"Someone's acting like a morning bitch," Revonika remarked while raising her left hand and flicking back her long black locks. Scarlett only managing to stare dumbfounded at the older woman. HOW? Last she checked her left hand was swiped forever off her wrist. New hands don't just grow the hell back over night!

"Didn't know you had such freak friends," she added while pulling out Scarlett's pendant and shoving it into the girl's hands, "Your father wouldn't approve."

Scarlett had no idea what this woman was talking about. Gon and Killua being freaks? They were not!-Well to an extent they kind of were in certain angles. But ones she loved nonetheless. But she couldn't stay quiet about what Revonika was spurring so despite the mind fuck and confusion she replied, "Since when has he ever?"

"Hmp, that's how all men are. Your father wants you in the dining room," she turned and left Scarlett in total puzzlement.

* * *

After finishing her business in the kitchen she made her way up to her mother's room. Deciding that her dad could use the wait, to 'calm' his nerves.

"Morning mum~" Scarlett plopped down beside her mother's bedside with a smile. One that hid the sorrow that was in her heart and the guilt of having left her. Gently she placed her hand on her mother's paper cheek and stroked it, "How are you feeling?"

A look of confusion replaced the crazed gleam in her eyes. It made Scarlett wonder what she truly expected from her. What did Alexis say to her every morning when she walked in as Scarlett? What words did she constantly deal deep into their mother's heart. What bad guy had she created in her mother's eyes.

"…Scarlett?" her voice was weak and hesitant.

"Yes mum?" her voice as gentle as can be.

"Did Alexis talk to you?"

"Yes, mum, she did."

"S-so you forgive me?"

Her heart broke and she let her hands fall to her mother's so she can squeeze them gentle, "Yes. I do. I was so selfish and immature to act the way I have. Please forgive me."

Tears came so suddenly in her mother's eyes it took Scarlett by surprise, "Oh mum don't cry I'm so sorry!" feeling herself become to sensitive to the situation as well, "Come on let me read you a story and forget this ever happened."

Little sobs escaped the sick woman's lips and she managed a feeble nod that made her look like any extra movement would cause her to break. Carefully Scarlett crawled into bed beside her and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman she had once admired so much, "I won't ever let you go again," and she kissed her mother's forehead.

Scarlett won't let Alexis near her mother ever again.

* * *

It was two hours later Scarlett made her way to the dining room on the ground floor. The entire time imagining up the thousands of terrible scenarios that were about to possibly happen. Her father was never the patient type so she knew there was going to be _plenty_ of yelling involved.

Try to act innocent.

Yes. That will piss him off more.

She walked in making sure to close the door as carefully as possible.

"Oh, Scarlett, glad you can grace us with your presence."

She hunched her shoulders upward as she heard the hostility in her father's voice. She turned to face him and gave him one of those forced smiles, "Lucky for you I even decided to show up."

"You little…" but he held his tongue back because there was someone else standing in their presence. One that took Scarlett just a bit extra to notice since she was busy with her own battle with her father.

Her eyes widened as she stared at the man in the suit beside her father.

What the hell was HE doing there-here? The dumbfounded moments weren't ending with her today.

With his eyes and a simple movement of his finger to his lips, Hisoka, warned her not to make any sign of them knowing each other.

Like hell Scarlett could pull off doing that.

"What's HE doing here?" she snapped at her father since she obviously couldn't get a straight answer from Hisoka himself.

"Don't speak with me like that," he warned and grabbed for his drink-some alcoholic beverage. His brow scruntched a little as he realized the meaning of her sentence, "Do you know him?"

"No, he was with Revonika when she went and open fired at my friends."

"Hmp," her father laughed a little at the idea, "Good. So you've seen what he's capable of. Scarlett, meet Hisoka. He's going to be your new body guard."

…..

Her mind lagged.

Hisoka?

Her father was paying Hisoka to stick to her ass?

The world was ending wasn't it? Did the bastard even watch her fights in the Heaven's Arena or did he really eat up the shit Revonika and Hisoka must have fed him. Then it dawned to her. Revonika's hand back on her wrist. Getting her pendant back. Hisoka was behind it. However he was able to get his arms attached back when he'd lost them in the Heaven's Arena, he'd pulled the same magic trick on Revoniika for a special deal.

She laughed. The whole idea was crazy. Her father didn't even have any idea what he was doing. What having Hisoka around her would mean. Hisoka as her bodyguard! What an oxymoron! Abruptly her eyes narrowed, and the laughter was gone. Giving her a sense of madness, "I don't want a bodyguard."

"Don't worry he's just here to keep you in check. If you go out, he's to go with you. You're curfew is at seven, and he'll keep me up to date with your every move."

Well now she was definitely mind blown. Was this her father's way of trying to give her freedom? She was suddenly more upset with the idea of having Hisoka around her day and night than anything else.

"No. I'll be raped and found dead by a river."

She was sure Hisoka was holding in a laugh because his smile only grew when her words left her lips.

"Scarlett…" the warning in his voice became threatening. She knew anything else she said would throw him over the edge. But really-Hisoka? Why him of all people? She folded her arms and frowned. Eyes catching the grey ones that hadn't bugged from her since she'd walked in.

What was that clown up too?

"Don't worry boss, I'll make sure not a hair on your princess's head is out of place."

Her father held in a laugh, "Princess? Maybe to her mother."

He got up and took the last gulp of his drink, "Don't let her out of your sight. I'll want an update while I'm out of York Shin."

"Of course."

The man left, leaving the two to get reacquainted.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there was chapter 8 hope you guys like it. My writing style might be a bit different, and I'm trying to write in a way it will stay interesting. Hope you guys review because that's really how I managed to get my fanfic writing mo-jo back. I'll update soon 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** How do you like me now? Another chapter in less than a week! Lol Watch you guys hate the chapter. I apologize ahead of time if Hisoka sounds out of character. I tried SO hard to keep him in character (by that I mean I watched ALL his scenes in the 2011 version{some in the old}) and I looked over the manga (since I own the entire volume set up till 13). I hope I didn't fail.

Right. Please review, constructive criticism is totally welcomed. I really want to make Hisoka perfect for you guys. I hope you enjoy. Oh as well as I wrote a oneshot for Chrollo Lucifer. It'd be wonderful if you guys checked it out and shared your thoughts. Thanks everyone and I hope this chapter meets you expectations!

* * *

Chapter 9

In the midst of all her chaos

There was a man

That smiled like the devil

She didn't even know

she needed him

"You've got to be kidding me," Scarlett could hardly keep the words in her mouth until her father left, leaving her alone with an all too happy Hisoka. If only he knew. If only, if only. She couldn't even figure out what on Earth he was up too. What good was it going to do him if he became her bodyguard?

She was very annoyed with all of this. Her father and Hisoka. And just when she thought he actually cared about- ahaha cared. She mentally slapped herself. The man was bored yesterday and decided to stop by. It meant nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

So…what was he doing here for?

Unless…the thought him actually raping her took on a new light. One more intense. He wanted another go at a fight? It didn't seem so legit. She'd figured the more fights he had with her, the more bored he'd become.

Her eyes caught his laughing ones and all she could do was give him a glare. The bastard was messing with her.

"Raped and found dead by a river?" he repeated in a humored tone.

"So you admit to it?" She snapped back while folding her arms. She didn't budge from her spot. Instead prepared to punch him if he got to close.

"What exactly do you think we'll be doing together?" he smirked and began helping himself to the alcoholic drink, clearly not caring whether he was intoxicated on the job, "You," he plopped some ice in a empty cup, "clearly are the one with the twisted mind." He poured the drink and ever so slightly swished the liquid in a circular motion before placing it to his lips.

"Me?"

"I'm offended you always seem to associate me with some sexual Pedophile."

"That's because one-you stalk me. Two-the weird stares you constantly gave Gon back in the Hunter Exams. And three- you're easily turned on."

Hisoka had a smile on till she said number three. He managed a surprised blank stare before he actually burst into a kuu of hushed laughter, "And what are your eyes doing down there?"

That got Scarlett to shut up. She felt the blood inside her rush to her cheeks and she was sure that he could see that they'd gone red,

"Somehow I would've thought you'd be better dressed at home," he commented on her appearance a bit inquisitive about why she had dressed up the way she did.

"What the hell are you doing here anyways!" she changed the subject abruptly.

"I thought we could use some time together since you seemed so upset when i left yesterday night."

"Yea right," she answered back clearly not falling for that line, "Any other reason?"

"Isn't one enough?"

"No."

He gave her another smile and placed the glass down, "Well if you're that interested in my motivation," he placed a hand on his hip, "I wanted to meet your father."

That earned him a skeptical stare from the young woman, "My father?"

"Well I feel it's necessary if we're going to be together."

…..

"Excuse me?"

He smirked and walked over to her. Scarlett's involuntary reaction made her take a step back when he leaned forward.

"Just messing."

Her cheeks turned red, "You're turning out to be a lot more annoying than I imagined."

"What did you imagine?"

"None of your business."

He raised a brow obviously humored by her temper. Her sharp tongue made it hard to stay quiet. The way her cheeks would turn red when she got stumped on an erotic topic. He wondered how long he could take it before he lost complete control, "Seeing how I'm part of that image, I can say I have quite some business with it."

She rolled her eyes and turned away toward the exit. "Yea dad, hired up a homicidal killer who enjoys messing with my head to be my bodyguard!" she wanted to throw something, anything! But there was nothing around within reach.

Her hand went to her pendant so she could get a sense of control on herself and calm down when she realized that yesterday night the pendant was taken away from her. That if it weren't for Hisoka's deal with Revonika-for whatever reason- he helped get it back to her.

A ping of guilt poked her chest, but she wouldn't dare thank him right now. Not with that taunting smirk on his face. Not when he was getting so much enjoyment out of all this.

Scarlett's brow twitched. This test of anger control was getting harder and harder by each minute.

* * *

"Will You STOP following me?" she snapped at Hisoka while turning to point an accusing finger at him.

He blinked with fake innocence, "But I'm your bodyguard."

"On what grounds? I didn't hired you."

"Your father did, I thought we we'd gone over this."

She threw a flower vase at him from the dresser in her room, "Screw you Hisoka!" knowing he'd already dodge it, "I'm going to take a shower!" and she slammed the door shut in his face.

"What in the world is he playing at?" she muttered as she let the steaming hot water run down her bare skin. It was gnawing at her mind. It couldn't simply be because he was interested in her alone that he was taking measures into his own hands.

There had to be something he was after.

She didn't take too long under the shower. Her fingers lathering up the shampoo in her hair. She scrubbed down her body and she made sure she cleaned off the fake scar marks she'd drawn on her face.

If it weren't for all the anger bottled up in her she knew she would've cringed at the thought that Hisoka saw her the way she was. She slipped one hand into her robe sleeve and then the other, wrapped her hair in a towel and walked out.

…

She stared at Hisoka sitting by the door building a house of cards with a smile that made her feel that he could've been jacking off. "You look like you're having fun," she stated as she stood before him with a skeptical stare.

This looked familiar. She'd seen him do it when they were in the Hunter's exam.

Back then it sent shivers down her spine. Now-it still sent shivers down her spine.

He glanced up at her with his grey eyes trailing up and down her cloaked figure, "A part of me expected you to have a small towel around you when you walked out."

She kicked his house of cards, "And a part of me expected to find you jacking off."

Then something she didn't expect happened.

He frowned.

She'd really done it now. In one blink of an eye she found herself forced against the wall with Hisoka dominating over her. His arms were on either side of the wall trapping her right under him. She could feel his hot warm breath crash against her moistened skin. The towel on her hair had fallen somewhere when he'd caught her.

"You're rather brave today."

Her eyes were locked with his. No matter how much she told herself to look away she couldn't. She was so upset. She was full of anger at her father. She was hurt by what's happened to her mother. She felt like she was stripped of her hard earned liberty. She felt betrayed that Hisoka had chosen this way of being with her-through her father.

"I'm always brave," she muttered back.

"Or stupid."

That was a sucker punch to the gut, "Yea well I can't help it. I'm angry."

"So if I touch you," a card that had somehow appeared in his hand pressed at the robe, slicing through the material to have it fall from her shoulder, "You'll forgive me if I tell you I was excited?"

She bit her lip and forced her gaze to the side. He was right. There was no excuse for throwing around her anger at him. Especially when he really hadn't anything to do with it. Which meant….she had to suck up her pride and apologize. That's what he wanted?

Holding her breath she struggled to squeeze the words through her lips, "I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Knocking down your house of cards."

His lips took on a twisted smirk and he almost laughed. She was good at figuring out what upset him. He leaned his face down to hers, "I think I should apologize as well."

His words threw her off. What had he done to apologize for? Somehow she didn't see Hisoka saying sorry for becoming her bodyguard without her permission, "For wha-"

His lips cut her off. It happened so quickly that she couldn't hold back a gasp. It was only then she realized her heart had been pounding the entire time from his closeness. That he'd sliced part of her robe off.

Unsurprisingly it didn't stop with a simple kiss. He used her gasp as chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. His body pressed her hard against the wall. One of his legs slipping into her robe. She was helplessly pinned.

"Mph!" she struggled under his grip which only made him for aggressive. This all felt to familiar. Like the time back in her hotel room. back then she wasn't harboring so much negative emotions like now. Now she could hardly retain her growing anger at the world. Hisoka included.

She could here is faint snicker under her lips. His sweet tasting saliva mixing with hers as he taunted her. His tongue slipping in and out and nipping at her lower lip till it bled.

The taste of her blood and saliva was too much for Hisoka. Unlike last time, she was taken by surprise ill preparing her reaction. Her small sounds as she tried break the kiss were too cute for him to just pull away.

Abruptly he felt her palm press hard against his chin, forcing the kiss to break and for a moment he lost his aggression at the sound of her heavy panting. His eyes lingered on her reddened cheeks, tracing her parted lips, that angered gleam, those exposed shoulders almost like a canvas waiting for him to mark.

"Out!"

He snickered and leaned his head down so he could press his lips to her ear as he spoke. His fingers fondling her wet locks, "But you look so helpless it's tempting me."

Scarlett blushed madly at his words. She didn't expect him to over look her vulnerability, and having it pointed out bothered her all the more, "Rape wasn't part of my schedule today."

"I wouldn't consider it rape if you enjoyed it."

"Out."

"I rather not."

"Get. The. Hell. Out," She commanded with her hand in his face. Hisoka snickered, he had a conceded gleam in his eyes, one that told her that it was cute how she tried to hang on to a string of control. Deciding to go along with it he took a step back letting her fall back on her own feet, "Anything for the princess."

It was only when he shut the door behind him did he pause. His blood was boiling in his veins. Every movement he made his pants tighter. She was right, he was easily turned on. But that was when he was around her. Everything she did was like she was asking him to play with her.

He places the tips of his fingers to his temple and took a moment to contain himself then with a dark smirk he took a seat on the opposite wall facing her room and sat down. His deck of cards in his hands.

Scarlett definitely had her hands full with more than what she'd bargained for when she decided to come back home. She watched Hisoka close the door behind him and she fell to the floor. Her mind felt so strained. From Hisoka's questionable motives to her family affairs.

"If this isn't a fuck my life moment, I don't know what is," She muttered and got to her feet. She didn't even bother thinking about the kiss. She was used to it by now. Hisoka playing with her like a cheap toy. This was just his way of passing time. That much she knew. So no matter how much her heart beat was racing, she'd ignore it and pretend that she felt nothing for the wicked magician.

He was nothing more than a worthy opponent. He was nothing more than a sadistic man who talked about her friends like they were some sort of ripening fruit. He was nothing more than an obnoxious bodygaurd. Yea that was all he was.

She discarded the fact that he was the only man that truly grabbed her interest. The only man that made her heart race- that kept her on her toes.

No, no, that kind of thinking would get her killed.

He was just a madman who was stringing her along a stage.

That was just who Hisoka was.

* * *

**Author's note:** Chapter 9 complete! Hope it was good! And that I didn't totally destroy Hisoka's character. Please review Last time I got so many reviews I got so motivated to type up the next chapter (which I did). So yes I'll update soon! (And please check out my Chrollo oneshot!)


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I have a chapter update for you all! Unfortunately tomorrow's the start of my summer course in University so I'm not sure how soon it'll be before I update. Hopefully it won't be too long. Also I know this isn't very author like BUT I have multiple ideas with the romance in this.

I kind of want Hisoka to have a proper love rival. I can't really decide, so I thought I'd ask you all so you can tell me what you want to see, (though I might end up deciding on my if I suddenly get some sort of enlightenment) So who would you guys rather see trying to take Scarlett away from Hisoka? Chrollo, Kurapika, or Gon (Lol, if I make a follow up series for this Gon has a more major roll, seeing how it'd be 5 years later) or You guys could just slap me across the face and tell me "NO! keep her with one man!" or something.

ANYWAYS, I hope you enjoy the chapter and it'd be wonderful for your opinions, help, and reviews!

(By the way I have deviant art! I just recently started uploading pics, you should check it out I drew a picture of Scarlett and will probably add a lot more hunter x hunter fanpics! the link is on my profile! I'd love some support!)

* * *

Chapter 10

And when it's fun she wants

She'll have

And when it's pain she hides

She'll forget

Scarlett didn't even consider leaving her room until after dark. She dressed in a jeans skirt with tights under them and a simple striped tee. Her grey jacket was had only one arm in when she walked out into the hall way. Hisoka wasn't there.

'_Hm, someone's taking their job seriously,_' she thought to herself and pulled the rest of her jacket on. It was better without him anyway. The night was her only chance to do whatever she wanted- in which this case met escaping the hell hole she'd been trapped in for the past week.

YorkShin. The city that annually holds the largest auction in the world-Southernpeice Auction. The place ever since she could remember was full of flashing lights, hostlers, women, and loud noise. Her father had drilled it into her head the most dangerous of Mafia members hung around the streets when the auctions neared.

It wasn't difficult to figure out her father was just as dangerous as the men on the streets, whether he was mafia or not, he'd mingled enough times with them for his name be known throughout the city and beyond.

To her left she passed the Bulls Market, a place she remembered a little too well. It was where she'd gone to and made a bit of money for the first week when she'd first run off. Her walk continued down until she reached deeper and deeper into city. Soon the streets became crowded with thugs and hookers. Large beefy guys with tattoos all over eyed Scarlett as she walked down the street, some of the women even laughed as she passed.

"Hey! What's a cute little girl like you doing out so late?"

Scarlett rolled her eyes and glared over her shoulder at the two hooligans who were considering messing with her. "Do you really want me to answer that?" releasing menacing nen right at them, her bottled up anger creating a much more hostile nen than intended.

The two were instantly paralyzed. Both feeling a sense of fear as they stared at the girl. It was Scarlett's turn to laugh, "That's what I thought," she turned and left. It only took her a while longer for her to reach the place she'd been looking for.

The Underground Fighting Arena. Literally. The staircases were wide enough to bring crowds in. The stadium wasn't anything compared to the Heaven's Arena. Nor did it offer a place to stay. This was the place her master, Biscuit, had bought her and Wing to train at one point.

The rules were simple.

To participate you have to have a partner.

Each Match consisted of three rounds.

The first two were one on one.

And the final round was a double team face off.

If one player isn't able to play off in the last match it would mean a forfeit.

The winner of ten matches would be known throughout Yorkshin as highly capable hunters/fighters and would be instantly qualified for all jobs from, assignation, man hunting, bodyguard and so forth.

Scarlett leaned onto the railing and watched the ongoing match from above. It was pretty nostalgic. Because of her, Biscuit had made Wing stay and help her train when they'd both ran into the absent minded man. They'd stayed here for two months until she was able to win nine consecutive fights using her hatsu ability.

"You have the most interesting hang out spots."

Somehow Scarlett wasn't even surprised to find Hisoka leaning on the rail beside her. His sneaking around after her had finally become something not out of the normal.

" What are you doing here?"

"Your father did say to keep an eye on you, he never said I had to be right next to you to do so~"

Her brown eyes fell on him. He was dressed in his magician's getup. His orange hair slicked back. Face-paint and makeup all over his face. So he did have other things he preferred to do rather than baby sit her. It got her thinking again. Why was he playing bodyguard?

"You liar, you were here the whole time."

He snickered and placed a card over his lips, "You have me figured out pretty well."

"Sure," agreeing half heartedly. Of course she didn't know the first thing about him. Other than his creepy habits and his fighting skills.

"So why are you here? The place is for double teams."

"I wanted to pass time," he tapped the tip of his foot against the tiled floors, "I didn't know I had to have a partner. I was about to leave until I saw you."

…

"Hisoka?"

"Hm~?"

"What's your last name?"

His smirk only widened in amusement. He could say that, he hadn't heard that particular question ever since he was a boy. Not many now asked for a last name, seeing his first name alone was enough for his face, "Why ask something unimportant like that?"

She shrugged and glanced back to the arena, one of the fighters had the other in a headlock, "Just wondering."

"Let me guess why you're here," he placed a hand on his chin, a teasing smirk in play, "You wanted to get out of the house, to make the pain go away, and when you realized I wasn't around you came to look for me?"

She actually laughed and ignored the fact that he was half right. She did want to make the pain go away, "Keep dreaming. I came to watch. Since there's no one here I want to team up with."

"Not even me?"

Her eyes narrowed and she eyed him carefully, "You don't seem like the partner type," she turned and rested her elbow on the of the railing, her side using it as way to keep herself hosted up, "You constantly look for new people to fight. You're so confident in your strength and power that you practically believe you're the strongest fighter around. Someone with that kind of confidence would probably feel that having a partner would just be a nuisance in a flat out fight, or in your case I'd imagine you probably just don't want to share a fight."

She deserved a round of applause. She, he would admit, could see through a bit of him. Though it wasn't much of a secret. Just watch one or two of his fights and you could conclude all of that. But when it came from her it just sounded a whole lot more exciting.

"Someone's been paying quite the attention to me," he stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips and stretched, "Though you could be an exception for tonight."

Was he playing with her? Or was he being serious? She stared at him skeptically unsure of what to say next.

"Well?"

A part of her wanted to say no. There was no way she would allow herself to fight with someone like him. But the sound of the crowd yelling with the excitement of watching two people fight… feeling the thrill of quick movements and those jolts of pain once she got hit. The adrenaline that would rush through her if she allowed herself to fight with Hisoka.

Teaming up with Hisoka, she liked the ring to it.

"Fine," she stood up and lifted her arm and bent it behind her head, stretching it out, "But you can't make it a quick win."

Hisoka smiled, "Alright princess~"

* * *

She was actually on the platform with the Magician. People were surprised to hear Hisoka was there. Their names rang a bell to few. It wasn't that surprising. She'd been fighting for five years from here to Heaven's Arena. She'd built quite the reputation. Paired with a crazy murderer and you got yourself the most likely to win double team.

People in the crowd screamed out with their bets in their hands.

"Scarlett vs. Gintas!"

She stepped up and faced her opponent. A lean yet built man, in his late twenties. His face was filled with scars and his expression was almost humored by the fact that he was facing a girl who didn't even look cut out to be a fighter in the getup she wore.

"Don't go easy on me if you value your life," she advised as the bell rung indicating the beginning of the round. The man-Gintas, flashes four sharp blades in each hand and threw them right at her. Quickly reacting Scarlett forced her nen to the soles of her feet just as she jumped to give herself a high boost into the air.

The crowd was cheering but with the lights, and rush of air as she descended at a quick speed at her opponent she heard nothing but the sound of her heart beat. But then as she held out her own conjured kunais, about ready to sink them into Gintas-something stopped her. She found herself flying back and hardly able to break her fall. Only stopping herself with her knee after skidding back on the platform.

She didn't even have enough time and she found herself falling back into a flip as she dodged his flying blades.

What the hell? Quick on her feet she took no time to use gyo to see how his trick worked. No nen strings attached. Yet they flew at her. Her eyes widened as she jumped out of the way as they came at her again.

Gyo still in her eyes she noticed a different nen on her body and realized she was still covered with the nen that had deflected her when she had tried to land a hit at him. Her eyes spotted the blades coming at her this time instead of dodging she caught three and forced her nen into them to cancel out the bizarre attraction to the coat she had on. In a matter of seconds she'd caught them all and let them fall to the ground with a clink. Metal blades.

He was manipulating his nen to resemble some sort of magnetic field.

"Fuck!"

Gintas surprised expression was replaced by amusement when he realized she must've realized she was screwed, "Had enough little lady? This ain't no playground!"

"These were my last pair of tights!"

Confusion over took Gintas before he snapped out of it, "That's the least of your worries!"

"No, no, I think it's my turn to make a move, you already had your turn," she remarked once he took out metal shurakins to throw at her.

She conjured her own blades and threw them right at him.

He laughed, "My blades aren't the only things I can manipulate! I can make your very own blades attracted to yo-" all four blades went right into his left arm, her weapons cutting right through the special nen. In his moment of shock Scarlett cut through the opening in his magnetic nen and appeared behind him with a knife to his throat, "Still think I'm playing?"

"And the winner of this round is Scarlett!"

She hopped of the platform and made her way to a smirking Hisoka.

"Kept you entertained?"

"You always seem to do," he pushed himself from against the wall and made his way to take his round.

"Hisoka vs Sangaya!"

Scarlett watched as Hisoka eluded each move so smoothly it was as if she was watching water move through each attack. But it didn't take Scarlett long to notice that Hisoka wasn't even trying to fight back. She'd spotted more than one opening that he could've used to knock the Sangaya guy out.

Was he just playing around to kill time?

"What's this? I-is Hisoka forfeiting? Yes it is Hisoka has forfeited this round! The win goes to Sangaya!" the woman referee screamed into her microphone.

Boos were heard from all over and Hisoka walked over with her as he casually shuffled his cards.

Scarlett blinked at him, "Not interested in him?"

"I wouldn't want to kill him before we had the chance to fight together."

Somehow, an answer like that made her heart flutter. Something was not right with her. She must've been spending too much time with the lunatic to even swoon to the idea he wanted to fight by her side and shrug off the fact that he was planning on killing someone.

Oh how twisted she was becoming.

The sound of the bell rang, and the double team round started.

Both stood two meters apart from one another facing the two they were up against. Gintas and Sangaya. Hisoka had dodged around long enough for them to see that he specialized in using double whips.

In an instant Scarlett used gyo to see that Gintas had his magnetic field large enough to have Sangaya protected by it as well.

Hisoka only smirked as he glanced over to Scarlett wanting see watch she was planning to do. Sangaya thinking it was an opening lashed out at the magician catching one of his arms with his whips.

* * *

Scarlett laughed as she hopped off the platform and practically skipped off into the tunnel that led them out of the arena. She still felt the pounding of her heart send the blood circulating through her. The screams and cheers still rang in her ears.

The feeling of Hisoka's bungee gum, though she'd cut it off still left a strange sense of excitement under her skin. The way he'd flung her at the two. A shiver ran through her. His calm smirk as he let her have her way in the fight. Like he was just there to watch.

"You seem like you're in a wonderful mood."

She could sense the sudden change of mood in his nen. One that took on a more restraint killing intent. It was her luck that there were people around to stop him from going all out and killing her on the spot. It helped keep her composure together.

"Want to advance to match two?" suggesting it for him. There was no way she was walking out into the night with him like that. Especially if he barely had control of the dripping murderous intent. She wanted to live.

The second match they were disqualified for killing of one of the members of the opposite team.

"I can't believe I'm walking beside a cold-hearted murder in the dead of night," she remarked while glancing to her phone to check the time.

He only snickered, "You allowed me take another match to save your own life and here I thought you were confident I couldn't kill you."

That made Scarlett turn beat red. He saw right through her.

"There's a difference when you can barely hold back your killing intent and when you're willingly killing people. Besides I just saved _your_ neck from getting fired."

"Yes well I wouldn't have wanted to lose my job as your bodyguard. Thank you~"

They paused when they reached a bridge that went over a lit highway. From where they stood they could see the lit building sides. They summer's breeze in the city was welcoming to her. Calming.

"Gum?"

She blinked over at Hisoka offering her a piece of gum. She couldn't help but giggle a little before she took it. A sudden image of how they must look if someone had been watching their whole relationship through a tv screen crossed her mind. They were probably the weirdest pair around. Offering gum to your acquaintance you plan to kill one day.

Very Hisoka like. There was something about the way they were that suddenly Scarlett noticed. Despite how much he annoyed her and her one day death in his hands…she liked how they were. How she never felt a sense of aloneness since he'd started appearing at random in her life.

"You're such a freak did you know that?"

"I think you might've mentioned that a couple times."

She decided that whatever the reason was, she didn't really care, as long as he stayed.

"Alright lets get the princess home before her father get's upset."

"Don't treat me like a little girl. I'm almost nineteen."

"Well technically that still makes you a child to me, I'm a whole ten years older than you~" he answered back nonchalantly. She almost choked on her gum. A solid ten years age difference between them?

"What are you doing playing with kids? You phedo," when had she become this friendly with this guy? Her hand went to the pendant around her neck, fiddling with it when her hand had nothing else to hold onto.

"Oh By the way Hisoka," grabbing his attention one more time, "Thanks for getting me back my pendant."

She wanted to add on more like _'becoming my bodyguard, not leaving me alone, and giving me a sanctuary away from my family.'_ But she decided to keep them to herself. There was no need to look dependent on him-because she wasn't. She was just grateful.

Though when he grinned she felt her heart race again, "You're so cute it's hard to resist you sometimes."

* * *

The next morning she was back in her messy old self disguise for her mother. She'd spent the morning feeding the sick woman and telling her about her adventures she'd 'dreamt' of.

"He's a little boy named Gon, twelve years old, he wears this cute little green outfit and carries around his father's fishing rod as a weapon. He told me he was searching for his father!"

Her mother giggled faintly, "My you sound as if you've actually met him in person."

The guilt of having to lie to her mother about her friends pinged at her heart, "Well…I've seen him more than once…"

She'd continue like that. There was no point in risking her state of mind by telling her the truth.

It was after noon she left her mother only on the account of a maid calling her out. Her father had returned from his business trip early and there was an important announcement he had to tell the girls.

Scarlett considered changing into something presentable but the maid urged her to hurry along since her father had a flight to catch in an hour. With a heavy sigh she headed to the dining room already knowing what Alexis would have in store for her.

Ever since she'd taken back her job of nursing her mother Alexis had made no contact with her sister. She didn't cross paths with her, dine with her, share secrets with her, nothing.

And Scarlett liked it that way.

"You look like shit," Alexis commented once she had a good look at her sister.

Scarlett raised a brow and eyed the acne on her face, "Karma's a bitch you know? It's good to know it finally came around to slap you across the face."

Alexis's glare narrowed and for once she snapped her head away and said nothing at all.

Strange, but before Scarlett could dwell on it she spotted Hisoka, hair down and in a suit once more, and Revonika, hand still attached and looking as gorgeous as ever, standing beside her father's side. She raised a brow. That woman was still hanging around here?

"Hello Alexis, Scarlett," he got to his feet and walked over to his daughters, "I had to come by to tell you some important news. So you two could be aware of what will be happening in the weeks to come."

Why was it that Scarlett suddenly had a terrible feeling about this?

"I've been elected to be one of the chairmen at the Southern piece Auction this year. Thus forth I'll be hosting a welcome party here in two week for all our family friends, and business partners coming to YorkShin. Light Nostrade and his daughter will be staying over after then until the Auctions begin."

Alexis's face lit up, "Neon is coming?"

Scarlett on the other hand just stared at her father. A party to welcome a bunch of mafia members? Wasn't he the paranoid father that worried that one of those mafia bastards would be the ones that would kidnap his beloveds?

There something strangely off about the whole ordeal.

"Revonika will be placed as a second bodyguard around here while I'm gone. She'll watching over while the preparations for the occasion are made. I'll leave the main preparations to Alexis. Scarlett just…" he stared her up and down, with the messy hair, fake acne, and tattered up clothes, "Just don't come in looking like that."

Alexis burst out laughing, not even bothering to hold back. Hisoka had an amused smile on his lips-which in fact felt like betrayal on her end-and humiliation. To her surprise it was Revonika that was the only one who didn't laugh at her father's cruel comment.

A sense of gratitude for the woman came.

"Thanks father, yea don't worry I'll remember to add an extra more amount of fake acne scars and you know what, why don't I add on a couple of pounds or better yet, want me to get knocked up and sport a huge pregnant belly to make sure I DO disappoint you in my appearance?"

"You'd just end up making me shine all the more," Alexis commented and flicked some of long silky hair.

"I bet it'd be hard to show that shine with all the acne in the way," saying it as if she'd never experienced the problem first hand. For some reason she found herself regretting those words the moment they left her lips.

"That's enough you too," their father butted in, placing a hand on both girls' shoulders, "Just be prepared alright? If there's anything else that's important that you want to say let me know, I'll be in your mom's room for a bit."

And he left.

Wait her father still looked her mother's way? How come Scarlett found herself surprised by the fact? Wasn't he the one who told Alexis to play dress up and force her into pretending she was Scarlett? Wasn't he the one who allowed her to become a mad woman laying on her death bet?

What was this some sort of way to show his regret?

The moment he did Alexis snapped her glare back at Scarlett, "So you think it's funny that I have acne now? Trust me just because I'm going through the phase does not mean that you are better looking than me!"

"Alright alright, I'm sorry," Scarlett apologized and let her sister have this one. She was too busy reliving her own self insecurities due to the acne. Her anger had gotten the best of her the past few days. Making her snap and yell at everyone around her.

She was here now and there was nothing more she could do about it until September.

Her sister stormed off and left her to Revonika and Hisoka.

"Your sister's a real prick did you know that?"

Scarlett found herself liking Revonika more and more, "Yea what do you expect would happen to someone locked up all their lives?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woots a long chapter. I hope it was enjoyable. Apologies for any slaughter of Hisoka's Canon-ness. I tried. I swear. Next chapter will be more serious, just thought you guys needed some character development, and relationship building =D

Please don't for get to review and again let me know who you want as a second possible love interest- or no love interest for Scarlett. xP


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** Ahaha…I should be chased by an angry mob for leaving a year between chapter 10 and this one…but hey I got around to it (finally). Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to post chapter 12 soon. It was all thanks to your reviews that got me off my lazy ass, so review when you're done and keep me inspired! Also I'm a little rusty, so Apologizes for any canon character slaughter. Let me know if the chapter was utter crap or not. Enjoy~

* * *

And death grows near

When bliss is far

Hold your friends close

For when you fall

Hisoka sat on a crater farthest away from the others. Today he had his bright red hair slicked back in place, his magician's makeup painted over his flawless features, and his peculiar clothing replaced the suit he'd become accustomed to wear as Scarlett's bodyguard.

Today Hisoka wasn't Scarlett's bodyguard. Today he was a spider.

He snickered slightly to the eyes that followed him before redirecting his attention back to the man that grabbed all their attention. The leader that sat silently amongst his followers till every single one of them arrived. How long had they said it been since all of them got together like this? Two, three years? He was never good at remembering irrelevant things.

The man was clad in a long drench coat with fur around the end of each rim. Black hair slicked back revealed the tattoo of a cross on his forehead.

Chrollo Lucifer.

"Tell us chief! What do you want us to steal?!" Uvogin's voice bellowed in the run down storage building. His deep voice already shaking with blood lust.

"We shall be stealing the treasures from this year's underground auction."

As Chrollo gave the command to kill anyone in the way, there was one more plan he had in mind.

"Are any of you familiar with the name Eli Valentine?" he questioned after they'd settled down. His empty gaze scanned their faces.

"Who wouldn't know about her? She was one of the most famous black list hunters, even the world outside of hunters and mafia knew her name," Shalnark piped with a wide smile. His average appearance able to fool anyone, "She discovered the ruins of Acteriz in the Azian continent-not to mention that she's never failed her job she had for finding rare items or stealing. She was known as Lucky Eli."

"Oh! I heard of her!" Nabunaga slammed his fist in the palm of his hand, "Rumors went around for a while about her disappearance.

"Why do you ask?" Shalnark blinked over at his boss, voicing what everyone else questioned.

Chrollo's eyes gleamed for a second, his lips held a faint smirk. This was going to be an interesting year, "She goes by the name Elizabeth Ashworth."

* * *

"Leexii!" Neon's voice penetrated the awkward silence of the drawing room their father called them into. Both twins had been left in the gray to why, but it had become painfully obvious that the guest of honor had finally arrived.

The blue haired girl gave her best friend a tight hug, laughing and chattering away about how her father promised to take her to the auction to collect some ancient body parts? Scarlett raised a brow at their old friend. Since when did this girl get into collecting body parts?

"And I'm the one with weird friends?" She commented loud enough so Revonika could hear. The older woman just stared, her arms folded against her chest. "You do realize you're still friends with a psycho path."

Ah Hisoka. Since when had he become a friend? "Point taken."

Just as she spoke Neon blinked over, noticing her presence for the first time since she'd entered. Her wide blue eyes lit up with unexpected surprise. "Scarlett?! Woahh! You're back!" And again the girl through her arms around her old acquaintance before taking a proper look at her. "Oh my god Scarlett, you look just like your mother!"

"Yeah, dead."

Scarlett threw a shuriken she'd conjured up at her sister. The tip of the weapon grazing the skin on her cheek and found its place stuck in the wall behind her, "And you're just an ugly scar face!"

Alexis screamed when she saw the blood trickling down her cheek and pounced at her sister finally unable to hold back, "My face is your face you ugly little bitch!" her hands yanked at Scarlett's hair, both girls toppling over as they threw insult after insult at one another.

"Do you two hear yourselves?" Revonika commented from the side.

"Guys! Guys!" Neon awkward stood there over the sisters with a panicked face. What could she do other than watch?

"Lady Neon!" An older man with a scar on his face burst through the door, two other body guards followed in after, "We heard a scream!"

The tall man known as Dalzollene, the one in charge of the body guards and only connection to Nostrade, blinked skeptically as his anxious expression faded. His eyes went over two the two young ladies that rolled around on the floor yanking at each other's hair and screaming streams of profanities at each other.

"What in the world is going on?"

Alexis pulled away, her foot against the side of Scarlett's face, "She's insane! She just tried to kill me! Call father! I want her shot!"

"Take back what you said about mother! You heartless bitch!" Scarlett spat back as she tried to fling herself at her twin. Her temper these days much harder to control than usual.

"Can you stop acting like a brat for once," Revonika remarked between gritted teeth as she held back Scarlett, "You two have a lot more in common than you think."

"WE DO NOT," both twins spoke in simultaneously.

Revonika gave a heavy sigh at how idiotic these two were being before giving her attention to Dalzollene, "They've been like this all month. You'll get used to it."

"Great sounds like another baby sitting job," one of the other bodyguards muttered under his breath. This one had puffy black hair and dark tan skin.

"Scarlett?"

The black haired girl looked up as she patted her clothing off. Her face held a deep scowl, her brown eyes had a glint to kill-that is until she saw the blonde that stepped into view.

A face she wasn't expecting to see for another month.

"Kurapika?!" What the hell was he doing here?!

Neon blinked, "Huh? You know each other?"

The blue haired girl wasn't the only surprised face in the room. Alexis and the other body guards found it hard to believe.

"She's a…friend," the teenager remarked hesitantly. Was it because he was on the job? It made Scarlett slightly uncomfortable but she decided to leave the proper reunion chat for another time-when no one else was around.

"We took the hunter exam together," she added feeling that the question wasn't just meant for Kurapika alone. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm one of Neon's new body guards," he gave her a small smile one that Scarlett didn't quite like. She racked at her brain trying to remember what he'd told her before their small group parted ways. Gon and Killua had planned to train which lead them back to her home at Heaven's Arena. Leorio had gone back to start pursuing his dreams of becoming a doctor; and Kurapika…

The frown on her lips deepened. He was going to concentrate on avenging his clan and gaining back what was rightfully theirs. She remembered that the scarlet eyes were stolen from his people and what better chance to get them back than by guarding a rich body part collector.

"Right."

Guess catching up had to wait.

It was two hours past midnight when Scarlett slipped out of her room, "Hm, no Hisoka today?" she spoke to herself when she realized he hadn't been around all day. What was that man up too?

Thoughts of the magician quickly slipped her mind when she knocked on one of the doors of their guest rooms. It took a moment, but Kurapika opened the door. "Somehow I knew it'd be you."

Impulsively Scarlett through her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. Five months? How come it felt longer? She held her friend afraid he might vanish from right between her grasp. Finally someone she trusted was there. The overwhelming loneliness she had been suffering felt slightly lighter.

"Kura-Kura!"

"I really prefer you use my normal name." he remarked over her shoulder, returning the hug in a more polite manner. Scarlett pulled away with a laugh, "Leorio thought it suited you too. But fine whatever rows your boat."

The blonde closed the door behind them and watched as his friend went over to the couch and literally just threw herself face first into the cushions. He gave a skeptical stare wondering whether it was a good idea for her to skip out on sleep.

"When they said we'd be escorting Neon to Reverie Ashworth's estate you cross my mind, but I couldn't quite believe you were actually related to him- or have a twin sister."

"Surprise," her voice muffled with the pillow in her face. She sat up and pulled her legs up on the couch, "I'm not too happy with my family background to share it with others. Sorry I didn't tell you from before."

"You're not obligated to tell me anything. It's fine."

"Are you okay Scarlett?"

"Why would I be otherwise?"

Kurapika gave her a stern look. His once blue eyes seemed darker than before. Melody's words rang in his head. _'Her heartbeat is painful to listen to. It's tragic and defeated.'_ "You've lost weight."

"And you've gotten paler," Scarlett caught his gaze before letting it drop to the red fabric beneath her, "I won't stop you from your vengeance but don't kill yourself in the process. Me and the others still want you alive."

* * *

Scarlett watched in awe as she set her eyes on the crazy magician for the first time. Around him stood a horror struck crowd. No one saw it coming. Not even the victim that screamed for his missing arms that Hisoka turned into peddles.

Her widened eyes caught those sadistic grey ones. Admiration exchanged for silent laughter. In that one moment Scarlett felt her heart race. He was dangerous and it thrilled her.

-hm?

She felt someone snap off the necklace from around her neck. Her hand went to feel around her collar bone not quite hitting her that someone was gutsy enough to just steal it right off her.

... Her head snapped back to the guys that laughed out loud.

"Hey little girl how the hell did you get your hands on this?"

"You don't go walking into a room full of dangerous men wearing Helvetia's gem around your neck!"

"Consider this a listen to you little lad-"

Her fist went square into his face so hard that it sent him spiraling back into the wall. Sidestepping quickly she found herself behind the thug that threw himself forward and nailed him in the side of his jaw with her foot. Before he could fall over she grabbed him by the back of his collar,"Give It Back You Fucking Douchebag!" she kicked him hard in the back and stepped on top of him. Her deep brown raging eyes landed on the guy who held her necklace. Her nen as threatening as ever.

Then, unexpectedly, the idiot flung it into the crowd and smirked, "Good luck fin-"

She punched the shithead hard in the gut and knocked him out in a single blow. If Biscuit-sensei had been there she would've definitely gotten a scolding for revealing her strength so early on in the hunter exam.

"Excuse me, is this yours?"

Scarlett turned to find a young boy dressed in bright green clothing. His shining brown eyes held a gleam similar to her own. For a second Scarlett was taken aback to find such a character amongst the crowd and she wondered if he was anything like like her previous master.

" Yea, thanks for returning it."

"Your welcome. I'm Gon!"

"Scarlett Ashworth pleased to meet you," she scratched the side of er head realizing how big a scene she just created, " How loud was I?"

He gave an awkward laugh, his smile still friendly, "Kind of loud."

"Ah, fuck..."

"He does have a point though. Something like Helvetia's gem shouldn't be worn in a hunter exam." A blonde came over its cautious eyes a man in a suit beside him.

"Hey it's my mothers momentum. I'll wear it where ever I please," she clipped it back on and ran her fingers over it, "Scarlett Ashworth."

"You may call me Kurapika."

"Name's Leorio! Was going to kick their asses for you but you beat me to it."

" Of course you were," Kurapika commented with heavy sarcasm.

Scarlett raised her brow slightly at the older man and snickered at his remark, "Nice to know there are friendly people taking the exam."

* * *

Scarlett woke with a start. What time was it? She rubbed her eyes and lazily looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 11:00am. She groaned.

It was half passed twelve when she made her way down to the dining room. Breakfast had already been taken back into the kitchen. It took her a while to find something that fitted her mood but afterward she headed over to visit her mother.

When she finished up, she found none other than Hisoka waiting outside her mother's door. A sedcuive smirk played on his lips. "Did you miss me princess?"

Scarlett rolled we eyes, "back so soon?"

"I thought you'd want to see me."

She let out a forced laugh and walked passed him, already knowing he would follow- because it was his job. She cursed her father under her breath. "Where were you anyways?"

"Oh? You're curious?"

"You know what I don't want to know."

He gave her a smirk, "By the way, do you know someone that goes by the name Eli Valentine?"

The young woman had to stop and look over her shoulder. Why was he bringing up a near legend hunter? "Who doesn't?" she stepped into one of the guest bathrooms and left the door open, not caring if Hisoka watched her wash off all the fake acne off her face. "She disappeared some twenty years ago. Both her identity and her whereabouts are unknown." Scarlet let down her straightened hair. The course of time allowed it to finally reach passed her shoulders.

Hisoka paused to watch Scarlett break her daily routine. Was she starting to feel conscious about her appearance around him? Since when did she act like that at all?

She threw the wet towel at his face, "It's rude to stare."

He removed the cloth and gave her a smirk, "I think you know Eli Valentine a lot more than you think."

"?"

But before she could say anything else to the crimson magician she'd already stepped into the drawing room where she found Kurapika and the other bodyguards that belonged to the Nostrades.

"Ah, sorry must be in the wrong room," Neon and Alexis must've been in their room. Not that she had any reason to see the two. Her eyes shifted to Kurapika for a quick glance before closing the door and caught the expression on his face on sight of Hisoka.

"Ah, shit I forgot to tell him.' she closed the door quickly but not before Hisoka could give the kurta member a small wave of the hand and a devilish smile.

"See when you go and do that he'll think that you're about to kill me and rape my corpse."

"Why's that just an assumption?" he teased calmly. He'd pulled out his deck of cards and began shuffling them between his hands.

"Your words are really assuring."

"You bring this subject up so much, I'm starting to wonder if you're really hoping for it or not."

His words caused her cheeks to flush red. What the hell was he saying?! She was suddenly speechless at the images that were suddenly planted in her head at 'wanting' to be raped by him.

"What's he doing here?"

It was Kurapika. She winced and slowly turned on her heels. She was about to answer when Hisoka beat her too it. He leaned right over and placed a hand on her shoulder, the side of his face nearly pressed against her cheek, "I'm her bodyguard."

End of chapter! Don't forget to review! Pray I update soon!


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Yattaa~! Another update. *waits for applause* xD

Okay so before you guys butcher me for any OOC I warn you. I had to box up all my HxH manga since I'm moving and all so I couldn't refresh my memory of any of the canon characters and I was too lazy to search up all the episodes that had Hisoka. Also I've changed up my writing style a tad, so watch out for the point of view changes as you read along. I really hope you guys like this chapter. Please review when you're done and feel free to stab me if Hisoka was OOC.

Oh oh and one more thing, because I lack noticing my own grammar mistakes until after publish chapters I was wondering if anyone would like to be my beta reader? Or just private message me if you're interested in giving me a small hand when you have time. Other than that please enjoy!

* * *

Kowai, kowai

In love with an akuma

Oi oi

He's playing with your heart

What was going on? Bodyguard? Hisoka? Since when? The last time he'd checked, Scarlett and Hisoka were on thin ice. Since when had Scarlett become so close to Hisoka? Kurapika would've tried to convince himself it was just a mere joke, but he couldn't-not with the wick magician's arm placed so casually around his friend's shoulder. It made his heart race.

It wasn't so much as he was worried that Hisoka was about to try something, but because his unexpected appearance was…to unexpected. Weren't they supposed to meet September 1st to discuss the Phantom Troupe?

"Get off me. Since when did I allow you to get all friendly with me?" Scarlett huffed and shoved his arm off her shoulder. An action which made Hisoka's grin almost playful, "I thought that piece of gum you offered me some few weeks ago was a token of our friendship."

"Your breath just smelled bad. Ugh, you're almost as annoying as Alexis," She turned her attention back to the blonde, who watched them with cautious eyes.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to mention him last night. As you can see he's something I rather not think about."

Kurapika's eyes narrowed slightly at his friend's words. Not because he was angry with her, but because he knew Scarlett well. Well enough to tell that she was acting way to carefree with the magician. Her comments and mingling with Hisoka were actually disturbing to him. It worried him.

"Oh? With him last night? Perhaps I shouldn't have skipped out on playing bodyguard." Scarlett ignored him, "He'll go away if you don't give him any attention."

Before the conversation could go any further a short chubby woman Scarlett had been introduced to the day before came out from the room. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Melody remarked with a look of concern. Obviously, Kurapika knew that his friend had heard the entire conversation, and came out when his heart beat had changed.

"Not at all," Hisoka answered for all three of them, his hands now on his hips. His slanted grey eyes caught Kurapika's angry ones. Taunting him silently, his eyes teasingly asking Kurapika _'You want to know about the Spiders and why I'm here~'_

"We were just leaving," Scarlett pushed Hisoka to follow her, "Sorry for disrupting you guys." Her eyes caught Kurapika's and exchanged an apologetic glance, "Don't worry I'll be fine. "

The Kurta boy watched his friend walk along side with death.

* * *

"Texting a friend?" Hisoka asked from where he sat on the couch in her room. One leg was folded over the other, his chin perched on his hand as he gazed over the young woman who was laying over the sheets of her bed and her iPhone held in both her hands.

"None of your business." Her reply was blunt. Her gaze didn't even shift away for a split second from the screen.

Hisoka snickered. She'd thrown herself so carelessly on the bed in disregard to his presence. In fact he'd noticed a huge difference in her posture and actions around him recently. Had she forgotten that they were rivals? It was as if she had become used to him- so much that her guard was entirely down.

He pointed his finger at her phone and yanked it right out of her hands with his bungee gum before she had time to conjure up a knife to cut his nen.

"Hey!" Scarlett shot up from the bed and threw him a glare as Hisoka 'innocently' looked through her messages.

"I ran into Kurapika, he's with me now. I'll keep you guys updated about what's going on until we meet September 1st~" Hisoka read her message out loud. He gave an amused smirk, "you're rather close to those two boys."

"Not really. Me and Gon get along fine. I wouldn't say I'm too close to Killua."

"Didn't you help get him back?"

"Yeah, he's part of the group and he's important to Gon."

"You're so cute~"

Just then her phone vibrated in his hand, "a message from your young lover?"

"Hey! Stop that!"

"Thank you onee-san, we'll keep you updated as well. See you soon. And then there's an emotion face."

"Give me back my phone Hisoka," Scarlett found herself going over to him and trying to snatch the phone away from the magician. Of course he wouldn't make it an easy feat. In the midst of his eluding and her struggle she soon found herself on the couch with their bodies tangled in her attempt to grab the phone he held just out of reach with his arm.  
"Give it back!" Finally leaning over his lap, snatched her cell phone and fell over on him, "Baka!"

"You're pretty bold."

"Am I?" She answered back while looking up from where she laid. She was wasn't she? How was she supposed to act around him? He had placed himself right into her life and it was hard not getting used to his presence.

Of course he was a creep, but living with him made her realize he was more of a pest than anything else; just an annoying man with nothing to do but to amuse himself with a girl.

"I see you've gotten to comfortable with me around." He smirked, his nen already taking on a different form.

" What gave you that idea?" She sat up and slipped off his lap to the empty spot beside him. her heart beat quickened in reaction to is nen hence activating her own.

He snickered, "Oh? Suddenly cautious? Afraid I might play something on you?"

"Aren't you?" she raised a brow but found it hard to look him straight in the eyes. Why? Those occasional flashes of their bodies touching and clashing, their lips and tongue caught up in one another came back to the young girl. Her insides knotted up when she didn't exactly mind _that_ happening. How many times had he stolen a kiss from her now? How many times was he there when no one else was around to comfort her?

In his own strange way, Hisoka had never let her down-even from before they had any normal interactions with each other. He had been something dazzling to her. someone radiating with deadly power. Rather than scare her, it intrigued Scarlett. It made her burn with excitement.

He was so…alluring to her.

"What do you suppose I'll do to you? Hm~?" he leaned over closer to her; his long slender fingers twirled a lock of her curly black hair before pulling it slightly and letting go.

A shiver ran down her spine. Why wasn't she pushing him away as always? Sure she was attracted to him-dangerous as it was. There was that chance of blood lust returning if they got tangled up in each other….

Scarlett's cheeks tinted a deep red. What the hell was she thinking?! How could she be alright with just caving in to his seduction just because he was there! Or was more to the simple attraction than she allowed herself to believe?

There was no way her heart was racing because she had feelings for the twisted magician. No way in hell.

And yet she shifted her gaze to his, almost obediently giving in her fantasies of both of them. For a moment just wondering how it really would be like to pretend to love the psychopath. Would it really be that bad?

Without thinking-or even answering Hisoka's question she leaned in and impulsively pressed her lips against his in a way that seemed a little too naïve. It lasted no more than a few seconds; clearly not enough time for Hisoka to react to her unexpected action. Their eyes made contact, Hisoka's rather skeptical but humored and Scarlett's…well…rather blank.

….

In an instant Scarlett's face fumed. Literally. She could feel her cheeks on fire. All those feelings of admiration, excitement, and fantasy becoming reality all formed into a momentary hatred for the man who hypnotized her into making the first move. How else could she have so idiotically leaned in by will and planted a kiss on him?!

"Aksjvnadfvadv," she randomly shoved a pillow in his face to hide that accursed smirk of his, "Don't give me that smile!"

He pulled the couch pillow away to reveal his all too amused grin, "I see I'm not the only one whose thoughts drift in that direction."

She stood up abruptly. Hisoka's grey eyes followed her movement, "Baka! I just- wasn't thinking!"

Something tugged at her forcing her to slowly cave back on the couch. Her eyes widened, that freaking bastard. Turning her gyo she found the bungee gum on multiple areas of her body, namingly her joints.

A stifled snicker escaped him as he forced her knees to dig into the cushions of the couch he sat on, her hips straddling his lap. His eyes gleamed with laughter, taunting her as he one upped her, "It's almost baffling to me how much you trust a liar." His grip tight around her hands disarmed her from creating any form of weapons.

There it was again. The pounding of Scarlett's heart deafened her for a moment. Despite the shitty situation she'd just placed herself in, that regretful feeling of excitement came rushing back in her veins. The danger and thrill that Hisoka emitted was what strangely drew the girl in. The way he looked at her like she was his prey, his tongue running over his lips like she was something appealing to him.

She hesitated, when he leaned in, her attempt of resistance was even half hearted; only turning her head away before his firm lips found her softer more feminine ones. His hands not quite around her rested on the sides of her waist, his nen almost unbearable if it weren't for her own to counter his.

In a matter of seconds their kiss had turned into a series of short heated kisses. Hisoka's tongue twisted against hers between their lips. Pushing into her mouth when he wanted to bite her lower lip and leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

The way she quickly lost her breath fueled Hisoka's lust for her. The sounds of her faint panting made endless shivers run down his spine. She sounded so helpless, so desirable and arousing. He could kill her right there and now if he wanted too. The bulge in his pants became more apparent-more refined under her. How long had it been since he'd had sex? Usually his sexual desires were quenched with blood lust and murder.

This was a little different. He could feel the warmth of her member press against his.

"Ahh...stop," her words that came out in a moan while he bit her neck didn't quite help her. It only made it increasingly harder for Hisoka to stop.

"Stooop," she said it again and this time yanked at his grip. Again her plead went unacknowledged.

And then it happened.

Scarlett slammed her forehead so hard against his head that Hisoka's grip on her hands loosened enough for her to conjure up a blade to cut herself free of his bungee gum and roll off to the side, "I meant it Hisoka!" she snapped while holding her head, a bruise actually beginning to appear right in the center of her forehead.

Her brown eyes fell on Hisoka, who kept his head laid back over the top of the couch cushion. There was without a doubt a throbbing where their heads had collided, but that did nothing to the lust he was now struggling to hold back.

His insides twitched. His skin was hot to the touch. And his erection was painfully obvious even with his pants holding it down. Oh she really shouldn't have done that. How could he possibly hold back now? He might even break her in the process. It'd become clear to Hisoka that she was inexperienced. Her kisses were too innocent; it was like biting into a fruit so sweet yet unripe at the same time.

He could really kill her with all this lust.

And that really wasn't something he wanted to happen just yet.

Without a word the redheaded man arouse from his seat. His upper figure was hunched so his arms hung by his sides. Just barely controlling himself. He kept his gaze forward, not daring to give her a glance. He'd find someone to kill-to satisfy his twisted lust.

The magician left.

Her chest heaved heavily and a sigh escaped her lips that bled from his bites. She didn't even have to look in the mirror to know he'd left marks on her olive colored skin.

Scarlett fell back onto the floor and gazed up at the ceiling. Her hand was still pressed against the bruise on her forehead. What had just happened? Why'd she make him stop? Wasn't that what she wanted?

But there was one question she couldn't ignore any longer. This very question that was the answer to all the others; why was she falling for a man that could love no one?

She let out a strangled sob at the realization of what could possibly be her demise.

And again she felt more alone than ever.

* * *

*prepares for flame reviews* Hope you guys liked it? I have 2 essays and 3 finals to finish and study for by the end of the week, so this was the best I could do for now. *sweatdrop* lol apparently I was in a huge HXH mood to say 'fck school work, my future and scolarship~!'

Anyways hope to hear from you all soon! Love you all~!


End file.
